Encouragement
by S-loves-H
Summary: Malfoy said mockingly, "Could it be that I simply cared about the fate of a poor innocent pureblood girl?" Ginny shuddered. Whatever his motivations were, they were not that. "N-no," she said. GW/LM, GW/SS, SS/CC. As AU as it gets...seriously! Yes, it's a marriage law fic! I've re-posted several chapters to flow better, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You recognize it, it isn't mine.**

**AN: Now for the fun! Plot bunnies away! Ahhhhh! I have a review! (It's the little pleasures!). I am re-writing some of this chapter to make it more clear.  
**

__**May 12  
**

_Miss Weasley,  
_

_It has come to our attention that over the course of the Second Great War, your wand is recorded to have cast 25 or more Dark spells. The Wizengamot is required to investigate the use of Dark Magic in every sense and must try you for your war crimes. You will appear on  
_

_Tuesday at 3:45 PM  
_

_for your trial.  
_

_...  
_

Thus, here she sat, letter clutched in hand. Ginny looked around at all the mocking faces. It was bad enough that the "Dark" had officially won the Great War, as they were calling it. It was worse that she was now forced to answer for cursing men who had tried to kill her. The only thing keeping her from openly weeping was the knowledge that Harry survived, as well as most of the Order, so deep in hiding that the Dark Lord proclaimed himself the victor. _  
_

She knew better.

Ginny asked the Chief Warlock, "So it's a choice between Azkaban and ... marriage?"

The Chief Warlock nodded, apparently himself somewhat displeased, but said, "that is the law. Since you are a Pureblood, we will put you under house arrest if you marry another Pureblood who will speak for you. If such an arrangement would occur, it would absolve you of your guilt as you will be seen to have embraced our new little world."

Arthur Weasely interrupted, "this is an outrage!"

"It is the law," repeated the Chief Warlock. He turned to Ginny. "Your decision?" He raised the gavel in anticipation.

"D-do I have a say on who it is at least?" Ginny wracked her mind for an acceptable Pureblood who could emerge from hiding in the Order.

"I believe I could present a solution. I believe I would qualify, since I've lost my beloved wife to this war. It only be just to replace her with a new one." Lucius Malfoy stood up from the back row of the circular trial arena. The very same Lucius Malfoy who had caused her so much torment years before.

Ginny's head was spinning; of course Azkaban was dreadful, but would it be so much better with Malfoy? At least at Azkaban she would be a faceless prisoner among hundreds, whereas at Malfoy's she would be his exclusive prisoner ... no, more than prisoner, _wife_ ... she shuddered. But Azkaban? Her thoughts were jumbled, and she was surprised to hear herself say in a clear voice, "I choose marriage."

The Chief Warlock banged his gavel. "Marriage, then."

Arthur Weasley shouted, "It will be annulled as soon as this farce of a background investigation is over!"

Lucius smiled maliciously. "Perhaps. But in the meantime, I assume I can count on you to present to me the bride at the wedding? After all, the niceties must be observed. And it would be a shame if the marriage were not recognized, since then she would no longer..." His voice trailed off.

Arthur ground his teeth; he was beaten. "I shall present my daughter when the time comes."

"Good," said Malfoy. "The wedding will be in one week." Arthur gasped. Malfoy continued, "I would make it sooner, but I have some pressing business to attend. I hope my lovely fiancee can endure the wait." He mockingly bowed at Ginny, who blushed; only now was she starting to appreciate the full import of her decision. "Chief Warlock, although Ginny Weasley is not yet my lawful wife, I bed the Court's induldgence to allow my bride to have this week without detention; I have faith that she will indeed marry me, and she has much to prepare before our wedding."

"So decided," said the Chief Warlock. "This trial is now concluded. Ginny Weasley shall remain free as the wife of Lucius Malfoy, pending results of the background investigation." He banged his gavel one more time. Lucius walked over to Ginny and took her right hand in his. He lifted her hand, and pressed it to his lips. "Until next week, my dear," he said, with a malicious twinkle in his eye. She shuddered, and then he turned and left.

That night in the Weasley household was a nightmare. Molly, of course, was hysterical, screaming and threatening to defend her daughter from "that depraved fiend Malfoy" ... it was some time before Arthur was able to convince her that the alternative was Azkaban, and that no escape was possible. Molly then broke down crying, hugging Ginny fiercely. Ginny welcomed the embrace, but her mind was already racing ahead, worrying about what would happen in a week.

**May 19**

And the week went by with frightening haste. The Weasleys tried to keep it quiet, but news about the trial spread like wildfire. Cho had dragged Ginny off on a shopping trip on the weekend, plying Ginny with the twin ideas that, first, Ginny should reward herself with something nice, and second, that Malfoy might be displeased if she were not perfect. Cho had taken her to a high-end bridal shops that specialized in goblin silks. Ginny wandered among rows of lace and garters and cutaway tops; she shuddered at the outfits that would highlight her budding youth. _The last thing I need is to encourage him_, Ginny thought to herself; but at the same time, she wondered how she would look in some of the racier outfits, and wondered how Malfoy would react at seeing her in them.

In the end, Ginny decided on a white silk night gown that shimmered like moonlight on the water. The night gown was embarrassingly short, ending at just above mid-thigh, but it was the most conservative thing in the shop. When she wore it, the soft silk lightly molded itself over Ginny's body, gently flowing over the curves of her breasts, her back, her bottom; it was sexy, to be sure, but it was the only outfit that the attendants described as "elegant" and that Ginny herself did not think of as "trashy." Ginny was shocked at the price of such a seemingly simple gown - 750 galleons! - but the attendants told her not to worry, that they had received instructions to charge any and all expenses to Malfoy's account. She blushed at such generosity, dreading the quid pro quo, but she was relieved that her family would not be burdened with debt.

She remembered very little of the wedding itself. She remembered putting on the dress that Malfoy had picked for her - a beautiful silk dress adorned with twelve lines of sequins - she remembered seeing Malfoy, looking regal in his tuxedo as black as night - and she remembered the gloating tone in Malfoy's voice when he said "I do." The High Priest had announced, "By the sacred Laws, I now pronounce you ... man and wife. You may kiss the bride." She remembered how Malfoy lifted Ginny's veil, and kissed her gently on the lips; then, momentarily, how he had pressed his lips fiercely against hers. It was just an instant, but Ginny knew in that moment how much power Malfoy had, and how much restraint he was showing. She shuddered.

The next hours were a blur: the barely restrained grief on her family's faces, the hostile glances from some of the Slytherin girls, the amused and lecherous curiousity from some of the men. It was almost a relief when, at the end of the evening, Malfoy turned to the crowd and lifted Ginny's hand in his. "Wizards and witches alike, we thank you for your attendance. But I fear my bride grows tired, so she and I must away. We bid you, good evening." He bowed, and threw a glance at Ginny. Taking her cue, she curtsied; then, Malfoy gripped her wrist, and then they Disapparated.

Ginny had fully expected that Malfoy would take his prize straight to his bedroom, so when the disorientation faded, she was surprised to see that they were just in front of Malfoy Manor. Lucius smiled at her confusion. "Call me old-fashioned, my dear," he said with a slight mocking smile. "But, with your indulgence..." Without waiting for her response, he suddenly scooped Ginny into his arms, sweeping her off her feet. On its own, the front door opened, and Malfoy, carrying Ginny, stepped through.

Ginny mustered up her courage and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Malfoy said, "It's traditional to carry the bride across the threshold."

Ginny said, "No, not that ... I mean, the whole marriage ..."

Malfoy said mockingly, "Could it be that I simply cared about the fate of a poor innocent pureblood girl?"

Ginny shuddered. Whatever his motivations were, they were not that. "N-no," she said. "Is it ... because you wanted me?"

Malfoy said, "Closer."

Ginny flushed. "What, as ... as your slave, a sex slave?"

Malfoy looked at her witheringly. "If you believe THAT, then perhaps I was wrong about you and need to revise my assessment that purebloods are always smarter than mudbloods," he said contemptuously.

She fell silent, confused; what DID he want?

AN: So! I hope that's more clear for background. I wrote this story a few months ago and never posted it, so I'm still catching continuity issues - but a Beta would help solve that! (*groveling*)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Usual disclaimer applies - promise I make nothing from this *tear*. Also, in desperate need of a Beta...so...if you even remotely like this story so far and you've got a little time, shoot me a PM! **

**May 19  
**

Malfoy gently lowered Ginny to the floor. He offered her his bend arm: not as an invitation, but as an order. She took his arm, and he led her up a flight of stairs. He glanced at her several times, his gaze a mixture of curiosity and desire. Ginny was proud that she was able to keep her composure during the endless walk. _Riches don't make the lady_, she reminded herself; it was a phrase Molly had once used when Ginny had seen some expensive bauble in a window. How long ago, how far away that seemed now.

At the top of the stairs, they reached a closed oak door. At Malfoy's touch, it silently swung open, and Ginny gasped. It was a bedroom, but in any other place Ginny might have described it as a small ballroom. A fireplace crackled against one wall, and heavy drapes covered what must be enormous windows; but all Ginny noticed was the four poster bed centered obscenely in the middle of the otherwise empty room.

Malfoy said, "I fear I have an urgent matter that requires my immediate attention for an hour or so." He spoke lightly, but she saw on his face a flicker of - nervousness? tension? fear? The fleeting moment passed, and his face was inscrutable again. "Your items have been brought here," Malfoy continued smoothly, indicating the small trunk that contained the few things that Ginny owned. His eyes swept up and down Ginny; she shuddered, feeling naked under his gaze. "One hour," he said again. "Be ... ready for me when I return." He bowed, and closed the door behind him. Ginny was alone.

As the door clicked shut, Ginny let out a brief, uncontrollable sob, expelling all of the tension that had built up to this moment. And yet - there was more to come! The nightmare wasn't over, it was just beginning! She allowed herself another sob, then she got herself under control, wiping a tear from an eye. It would not be good for Lucius to come back and find that _Mrs. Malfoy_ had been crying.

She opened the trunk and pulled out her nightgown - she shuddered at how little of it there was - and a small bag. The bag cost as much as half her father's salary, but Cho wisely told her that her wedding night was not a time to be miserly; "saving Sickles to give up Galleons," Cho had said. It was important that she be her best for Malfoy. _For her husband_, she reminded herself, _on our wedding night_. She took a deep breath. She saw the gleam of a bathroom adjoining the bedroom, and there she went.

Ginny sat on the edge of the bathtub taking in the opulent surroundings of her ...their...new home. She quickly surmised that the bathroom alone was the size of her house and likely cost far more.

_Well, at least I can look the part, even if I'm not the pureblood princess Malfoy is used to._

A white silk night gown stretched just above mid-thigh and left just enough to the imagination. It was of course the most conservative thing the shop had, and Ginny was embarrassed enough as it was. By the clattering downstairs she could tell Malfoy had returned from his business dealings (guaranteed to be something sinister meant to destroy mudbloods and their society) and now he would demand that it was time to claim his prize. Ginny was shocked at the liberties he was taking just one day after the farce of a ceremony but reminded herself that it was either this or Azkaban. Besides - the man had been married a number of years before, so he must at least understand how a woman works...right?

Her pontifications were interupted by someone - HIM - entering the room. She quickly touched up the makeup she had on, slipped on her heeled slippers, and wiped away a stray tear.

"I know you're in there, pet". Well, there's a shock - the man always seemed to know everything that was going on in his 40-room manor.

She stepped out timidly, closing the bathroom door behind her. She looked him in the eye, then blushingly looked away. He appraised her, not like a prize horse, but more like a new, exotic thing that both enticed and scared him at the same time. He knew he wanted her - who couldn't want the red-haired beauty before him. And white, so pure...if he wasn't an experienced lover, he would most certainly have ripped the garment to shreds already. No - not Ginny. Not her. She would not be another shag fest that he had had so many times with socialites, models, secretaries and the like. He would take his time.

He nodded in approval, something Ginny took as an invitation to come forward. He was surprised by the move - he was certain he'd have to take her, dominate her. But here she was, offering. In his hesitation, she took his hand in hers and told him to close his eyes. When Malfoy obliged, she ran his fingers over her gown, over the silk stockings she was wearing, and finally back up, just below her breast. At that, he opened his eyes. He was in over his head with this Ginny Weasley, model Gryffindor and blood traitor.

"I can't do this with you. I won't. No, I must excuse myself."

He began walking out the door.

_No, you won't get away that easily – I won't sit around dreading this anymore. You will have me tonight. Please tonight._

She grabbed his arm, and tried to drag the imposing man back to the bed. Ginny immediately felt the sting of a slap across her face. Malfoy's figure darkened as he challenged her.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you tempt me like this?"

"I'm scared. I don't want to wait anymore, I can't sleep. Can you please just do this to me and be done with it? I'm well above the age of consent, if that's what your issue is!", she pleaded.

From anyone else he would have been insulted. From her, he knew she was genuinely dreading her first time with a man. He sighed, his age wearing down on him, knowing that he alone would be responsible for introducing her to all of the darkness a relationship with him would involve.

"You're sure? This is something you want right now? Very well."

He descended on her body without mercy, slipping off the innocent white gown. He knew quicker would be better, pain was inevitable regardless of how he did it, why put it off? He saw the tear forming at the corner of her eye, and kissed it away. He finished in minutes – embarrassingly fast for him.

Malfoy rolled off of her, pulling her into him as her eyes fell closed. It was then that he looked at her again – really looked at her. No more baby fat on the girl, but still a dusting of freckles across her nose. The tears had left her eyes, but a trail of black eyeliner remained on her cheek. He licked his thumb and cleaned it off.

Malfoy contrasted his black robes with her pale skin and white stockings, still held up by a ripped garter. He knew what his robes hid – scars from the battles he fought, the dark mark burning on his forearm, and now, the inner shame of corrupting an otherwise perfect woman. His wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Usual disclaimer. Usual sadness over not owning Lucius and his lusciousness (ya like that?). So...yeah - a Beta would be most excellent *wink*.  
**

**May 20**

Ginny woke up the next morning to a note in the place of her missing husband.

_There will be a ball tonight in honour of our union. Be ready at 7 PM, I've already owled a dressmaker who will arrive at 2 PM. My apologies for the short notice._

She rolled over and shot out of bed when she realized the time on the ornate clock across from the bed. She had a total of 15 minutes to shower and look presentable for this dressmaker. Best call for reinforcements.

Cho appeared out of the fireplace in the room just in time to help Ginny into her house dress.

"A ball? For you?! Can I have a dress?! Ohhhh there are SO many I want!"

"I don't see why not, you're my best friend, and I'm certain you're invited?"

Cho presented a golden envelope emblazoned with her name. Inside, a magical photo of her and Malfoy from the wedding day glared up at her. _  
_  
"You think he's doing this to make up for not giving you the dream wedding you always wanted with...well..you know"

...Harry, Cho. You mean Harry.

"I can't even begin to pretend to be privy to Malfoy's thoughts on the matter...last night he...had me...I'm still sore, you know. He didn't stay the night even. It's so different from how I ever imagined it."_  
_  
"We-" Cho was cut off by an older disheveled woman tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Ladies! Which little street urchin is Ginny? Oh goodness, we can't do a custom dress in a day, you'll have to choose one off the rack and have me fit it to you...oh and I suppose this one needs a frock as well...", She rambled on, procuring a large book of dress pictures out of her carpet bag. She flipped through the pages, frowning, holding up a page to one of the girls, carrying on. Finally, she had selected something suitable for each girl and produced them with a spell.

"Step into them, dears."

Ginny shyly turned as the black silk gown plunged deep in the front, deeper in back. Never had she owned something so luxurious or revealing. The dress clung elegantly on her slender curves, emphasizing what little womanly attributes she, in her mind, possessed. Something like this could certainly drive the right man completely insane.

Cho was decked out in a dark green nigh-necked open back silk gown, contrasting sharply with her jet black hair.

The seamstress made several adjustments, then took her leave as house elves rushed in to polish the two girls.

"He said 7, that's 10 minutes from now! Where is Malfoy, Ginny?"

"So unobservant, Miss Chang. I would expect a Ravenclaw like you to be more clever." Malfoy ran the end of his serpentine cane along the hem of Cho's gown, snaking up to just under over her hip. "Lovely."

He coolly looked Cho up and down. "I shall commend Miss Naaister for her excellent work." He turned to Ginny, "and as for you, my dear ..."

He stumbled slightly. Words failed him at the sight of Ginny: at how lovely she looked in her gown, with its soft fold that emphasized rather than hid the gentle curves of her young figure ... how the plunge in the front of the dress revealed Ginny's...assets, and how the open back exposed Ginny's smooth, unblemished skin ... how the just-slightly-short length of the gown drew the eye to the perfection of her legs. But most of all, Malfoy was momentarily entraced by Ginny herself: by her eyes, lowered modestly but glancing at him for approval; by the flush of her cheek that revealed embarrassment mixed with hopeful pride; by her lips, gently parted, moist and inviting. He saw Ginny's pulse beating fiercely in her neck, he saw how her chest rose and fall with every rapid breath ...

Malfoy imperceptibly shook himself. There would be time enough for ... indulgence ... later. For now, there was the ball, and that meant politics. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be truthful: "And you, my dear, look perfect."

Ginny blushed furiously at the compliment. He had said it simply, without sarcasm or mockery; the utter sincerity with which he said the word made Ginny think that maybe Malfoy could, in fact, feel love. Maybe.

Malfoy turned to Cho. "We are honoured by your company, Miss Chang, but I think Lady Malfoy would like a minute to herself before the ball." It took Ginny a second to realize that Malfoy was talking about her, Ginny. She noticed that Malfoy was looking at her, seeing how she would react. Ginny gulped, and told Cho, "Yes, I think I should like some time alone, after a few minutes." She turned to Malfoy and said, "Miss Chang was just leaving, and I would bid her goodbye. My _lord husband_, if you could excuse us for a moment?" She held her breath.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, deciding whether to be amused or annoyed at Ginny's defiance. He decided to play along, "Of course, my dear. I believe you still have" - he glanced at the clock - "seven more minutes. If you shall excuse me, then..." And with the smile still affixed to his face, he disapparated soundlessly.

Ginny let out a breath. "How does he DO that so easily!" she exclaimed.

"Never mind that," said Cho. "Did you see the way he LOOKED at you? I thought he was going to EAT you!"

Ginny blushed. "He ... he can be -"

Cho said, "Look, just be careful, okay? I mean ... it's _Malfoy_. Just ... be careful." On an impulse, she gave Ginny a big hug. "Oh, and you DO look lovely!"

Ginny giggled. "So do you! How elegant we look!"

"All grown up!" laughed Cho. Then they looked at each other, and stopped laughing; they WERE all grown up now, or at least about to enter a grown-up world which they had never expected. "Anyway," said Cho, breaking the silence, "I'll ... see you at the ball." Ginny nodded, and watched Cho being escorted out by the House Elves.

"Absolutely ravishing," said Malfoy behind Ginny.

Ginny whirled, and saw Malfoy with that mysterious smirk. "You really ARE lovely, pet. With luck, we may be able to get out of tonight alive." She gaped at him, but he didn't elaborate, saying only, "Now ... if you would be so kind?" He offered the crook of his arm, which she took, and they walked that way in silence, down the stairs and out of the manor, into the waiting carriage.

Malfoy seemed pensive on the carriage ride over to the ball. Ginny mustered her courage and asked, "L-Lucius?"

Malfoy looked up, his eyes coming back into focus. "Hm? Yes? A question?"

Ginny gulped. "Earlier, when you said ... said ..."

She didn't finish, but Malfoy understood. "Idle chatter on my part. Pay no mind. Now sit up straighter, and practice saying my name so that you don't stumble when introduced. You are my _wife_, now." Ginny nodded.

Their carriage arrived at a large stone keep. Just before they exited, Malfoy looked at her, strangely intent. "This is your evening," he said. "Enjoy it." They exited the carriage, and a doorman announced, "The Lord and Lady Malfoy!"

The ballroom was HUGE. They walked in, and a hundred conversations became hushed. In the sudden silence, Malfoy announced, "Wizards and witches, warlocks and sorceresses ..." He paused, then said simply, "my bride."

A thunderous applause erupted, though Ginny was acutely aware that not all of the looks were friendly. She sought out Cho and was glad to see that she, at least, was smiling encouragingly at her. She waved hesitantly to the throng, not sure of what she should do; then Malfoy was guiding her to the head table. She followed, grateful for the escape.

The dinner was magnificent, and Ginny nibbled at a dozen different delicacies. Their meal was constantly interrupted by a procession of well-wishers; some seemed to want a favor from Malfoy, and others seemed simply to want a view of Ginny ... but, to her surprise, there were some who seemed genuinely happy for Malfoy and Ginny. She was grateful for their good wishes; she only wished she could be as confident as they were.

Ginny felt Malfoy tense. She looked up and saw a swarthy wizard in a gray cloak walk up. "Lucius," said the wizard in a hearty voice.

Malfoy replied coolly, "Lord Kahlet, we greet you."

Kahlet looked at Ginny insolently. "So this pretty thing is your new wife? How young she is! How pretty!" Ginny flushed but said nothing.

Malfoy said quietly, "I would remind you that it is my _wife _you are talking about, Lord Kahlet."

Kahlet seemed genuinely surprised that Malfoy was upset. "But ... I thought the whole marriage was a sham to ..." Seeing Malfoy's eyes narrow dangerously, Kahlet said, "I - I meant no offense, Lord Malfoy. Please accept my apologies. Your wife is ... most beautiful." He smiled widely at Ginny.

Malfoy lips smiled, but his eyes did not. "No offense taken, Lord Kahlet. We thank you for your kind words, and for your attendance. But we do not wish to take more of your time."

"Yes, um, of course. Unless the Lady wishes me to stay...?"

Ginny found her voice, "You are most kind, Lord Kahlet, but I would never forgive myself for keeping you from your date." Ginny nodded toward a woman glaring daggers at Khalet.

Khalet seemed deflated. "I ... I am ever at your service, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." He turned and left, half-walking, half-fleeing.

After Khalet was out of earshot, Malfoy relaxed a bit. He turned to Ginny, and he seemed genuinely pleased. "You did well," he murmured softly. Ginny was surprised, and it must have shown, because Malfoy continued, "Lord Khalet is a master of seduction and manipulation. It is said that no woman can resist him. You were able to hide your attraction to him well."

Ginny was confused. "But I ... didn't feel any attraction?"

Malfoy looked at her with a renewed appreciation, and concern. _Could it be_, he wondered, _that she ...? No. _He pushed the thought out of his head; _hope clouds judgment_, he firmly reminded himself. _Don't rush to conclusions_.

At last it was time for the dance. Ginny suddenly felt afraid; all eyes were to be upon her. Malfoy led her to the center of the room, and it was all Ginny could do not to trip. Malfoy paused, then told Ginny in an undertone. "Look into my eyes. Look deeply..." She stared into his eyes, and she felt the world fading; the music began, and she never stopped looking at his eyes ... she was floating, flying, being swept along by the wave that was Malfoy.

At midnight, a chime sounded, and Malfoy escorted Ginny out to cheers and congratulations. Ginny was tipsy on a bit of wine she had had; too much, perhaps, since she really didn't have a chance to eat much. Still, she felt a knot in her stomach at the thought of another evening with Malfoy. It had been so painful the first time, could she endure another night of it? Much less a … _lifetime_?

Malfoy seemed to read her thoughts, and he snickered. "Don't worry, my pet," he said. "I think you'll find tonight ... entirely different." She said nothing, but she quailed inside from the trace of anger she heard in his voice.

What Ginny didn't realize was that Malfoy was angry at himself: angry that his first night with Ginny had overwhelmed him, overpowered him, like he was some of sort of mudblood animal. The thought stirred a cold fury in him. No, tonight would be different, he vowed; he would show Ginny, he would show _himself_, that he was the master, not his body.

Ginny was still nervous when he took her to the bedroom. She trembled, but told herself that she was his _wife_ now, and that she was stronger than any fear, any pain. She braced herself, expecting Malfoy to tear off her dress, now that they were alone – his eyes certainly revealed his desire to do so, more than once, and she knew how impatient boys could be.

Malfoy just stood there, though, for a moment, quietly examining Ginny. _So young_, _so pure_, he thought. _Am I really this depraved?_ He toyed with the idea of walking out, of trying to preserve his dignity, his sanity … but he knew it would be a hopeless fight. If he walked out now, she would occupy his waking thoughts and haunt his dreams, until he went mad. _I am doomed_, he thought._ I am damned._

Malfoy said aloud, "I did not have a chance to appreciate your beauty at the reception, nor was it the place to do so. But now, alone as husband and wife …" He left the sentence trail off. Then he gave a series of short commands: "Stand up straight. Raise your chin. Higher. Place your hands behind your back. Look forward. Now, be still." Malfoy stood up, looking Ginny up and down. She fought to still the trembling she felt under his scrutiny. He slowly paced around her, examining her from different angles, like one would admire the handiwork in a marble sculpture. _Any moment now_, she thought to herself, _any moment he's going to lose control and …_

As if on cue, he stepped closer. He leaned in close, and she braced herself for the feel of his teeth on her tongue. But instead, he … smelled her. He breathed in the scent of her neck. "Lovely, so lovely," he murmured. He stepped away, leaving Ginny confused. He stood in front of her. "Relax now."

Ginny exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. Malfoy said, "You are very beautiful, Ginny."

Ginny blushed, and lowered her eyes. "Thank you, M-my Lord."

Malfoy said, "You are very desirable. Men want you. _I_ want you." Malfoy lower his voice. "Does that worry you, Ginny?"

In a small voice, Ginny said, "Y-yes." _It hurt_, she said silently.

"Come here, pet," said Malfoy, almost gently. "Let me show you … a different perspective."

Malfoy gently laid Ginny on the bed. He spread her legs, and she braced herself for him to place himself between her knees again. But, to her surprise, he slid down, and he placed his hands under her buttocks, lifting her gently, and lowered his head. "What are you…", she began.

Several hours later she lay there panting, her eyes closed, trying to recover from the intensity of the storm that had swept through her.

As she recovered, she noticed Malfoy still on top of her, still in her. He was panting slightly, and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He had never looked so handsome, so powerful, so desirable. She couldn't find any words to express how she felt; instead, she simply mumbled, "Thank you." A drop of sweat fell from his forehead on to her. _I am really now his wife_, thought Ginny. That thought made her inexplicably happy, for some reason, as she drifted off to sleep.

**May 21**

"Father?! Father! I know you're in there! Come out and-Oh." Draco yelled as he barged into the room. Apparently he was back from Italy and his latest dealings.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius smirked from the bed. He had already been awake an hour or so and had been lightly stroking Ginny's back as he read the paper. The clock read 8:17 AM, on a Saturday. It seemed there truly would be no rest for the wicked today. Ginny stirred under his touch at the noise.

"Been lonely, father? I'll leave you to your latest...temptation".

"No, please - I'd thought I'd introduce you at dinner tonight, but now is as good as ever. Draco, meet your new step mother, Ginny. I presume you're already acquainted from school?"

The red-haired vixen in his father's bed awoke, sitting up while wearing what seemed to be a man's tuxedo shirt over what he presumed was nothing. It was nearly impossible to believe that awkward little Ginger Ginny was married to his father...sleeping with him...pleasing him in all the ways he'd fantasized. She was a woman now it seemed, a particularly irresistible, off-limits one. This should be interesting.

Lucius noticed Draco appraise his prize. He knew that look storming over Draco's face - perhaps Draco and Ginny had a history at school? He would have to try to get it out of her today, there was no room for childish jealousy in his house.

"Hello, MOTHER," said Draco sarcastically.

Ginny looked at Lucius, then back to Draco. "Hello ... Draco."

Draco leered at Ginny, unable to take his eyes off of her. "She IS quite a piece of tail, isn't she, father?"

"Draco," said the senior Malfoy mildly. "Show your step-mother some respect." At the same time, he lifted Ginny's chin, admiring the line of her jaw; she didn't know whether she was being protected from Draco, or being put on display.

Draco's mind was already racing. "Any chance of sharing, father?"

"Draco!" Lucius's voice was whip-sharp, and Draco snapped as if struck. "She is MINE, and it would do well for you to remember."

Draco, cowed, lowered his eyes. "Yes, father."

Lucius regarded his son. Ambitious, yes, but headstrong; he would need to be taught subtlety, and restraint. Lucius continued coldly, "There will be no SHARING, Draco. - There may arise occasions where I may require your assistance," he added, drawing a horrified gasp from Ginny and an eager one from Draco, "but only when *I* decide ... is that clear?"

"Yes, father," said Draco. Then, unable to control himself, he added, "will you require assistance with her anytime soon?"

Lucius sighed inwardly. Draco was a boy, he reminded himself; still, Lucius wondered,was he this stupid and obvious at his age? He would need to be taught a lesson, and soon. He looked at Ginny again. To her credit, she was staying silent and watchful, even though she was clearly terrified by the turn the conversation was taking.

He stroked Ginny; how soft her skin, how delicate her eyes! It was easy to see why Draco would be enamored; Ginny was quite a change from the jaded playthings that Draco was used to ... the Parkinson girl, for example ... was she still around? He couldn't remember. _Ah, but Ginny_, thought Lucius ... _my wife_. Ginny was ... different. Fearful, yet brave; innocent, yet wildly wanton when stimulated. Did she even know her own limits? Lucius had made her crest a half dozen times, and he was convinced that she was capable of more, even if she begged for mercy; and her increasingly wild passion fed his own, made him more wanton himself. It had been years since Lucius had felt so ... wickedly alive in this way. Even now as he looked at her, Lucius felt this own desires stirring. Very well: Ginny had enough ball and reception, now she needed to learn what life as Lady Malfoy would be like. And, he admitted, with such a nubile young wife, _Lady Malfoy_ would be kept busy far more ... busy ... than any of his previous paramours...

Lucius briefly toyed with the idea of having Draco watch was as he took his wife: it would demonstrate in an unequivocal way that his father had playthings that Draco could only dream of. Then again, it might snap Draco's mind: the boy seemed on edge with every new girl he brought home. And he wasn't sure whether Ginny would want to be ... on display. He suspected that Ginny might actually enjoy an audience: to see the frenzy she induced in a young man unable to touch her ... but perhaps that would be too much for her. And, for some strange reason, Malfoy felt a reluctance to share, even by showing off. He wondered at his motivation ... what was he really feeling? _Are you in love, Lucius?_ a voice in his asked mockingly.

"I was not expecting you until this evening, son. I'm afraid I'll be...occupied until then. You don't mind, do you? Certainly Miss Parkinson is available to entertain you?"

"Miss Parkinson has not entertained me in years, father."

_"_Draco, leave us. Now." His tone was final.

"I will wait until this evening to catch up and leave you to your...activities". With that, Draco turned on his heel and left the room.

Ginny looked up at Lucius. "Is Draco ... what did you mean when ..."

"Shhh, Pet," said Lucius. "There will be time for questions later. For now..." She had so many questions, but his hands slid down over Ginny's pert breasts, down her smooth stomach. She moaned, and soon all thoughts were driven from both their minds.

_He gets EVERYTHING. Every girl I brought home wanted him. Every single one found me lacking after he finished. And now, her too.  
_Draco seethed as he traipsed down the corridor.

Ah yes, Miss Weasley. The girl had been a part of many fantasies during school. Something about redheads drove him insane. He'd always wanted to approach her, but due to social norms and her family's unfortunate alliances he was unable to do so. But now, it was different it seemed. His father could once again have what he wanted, leaving him with his broom and a quaffle to beat around on the stadium-sized quidditch field outside.

Both Malfoy men were exquisite physical specimens, Ginny thought. Surely if she had the chance she would have gone for Draco, especially if he had ever proved to be anything but the prat he always was around her. Nothing could replace the strength and power of the elder Malfoy, now that he had truly claimed her. She knew he did not love her. It certainly wasn't possible after a few nights and a mind-blowing sex session. The most she could hope for in this relationship was continued physicality (A girl has needs!) and mutual respect for each other. She was beginning to doubt that flicker in his eyes she had let herself see before - he was back to dark brooding and there was no reason to let herself fall in love with him when she was not certain he could return it. That had already happened with Harry, and look where that got her: married to the most notorious Death Eater of all!

"Why do you hardly ever call me by my given name, Ginny?"

"I guess I just don't feel familiar enough with you to do it. You...intimidate me still." At that, Lucius frowned. He never intended to scare her. Perhaps he had been too presumptuous to claim her so soon, and in doing so cause her pain. He had overheard her with Miss Chang at the ball describing in detail their first night together. Animal, Miss Chang had called him. He had to prove that he could be a lover, a real man, and not just an animal who takes what he pleases. To that end, he had planned something special for his young wife that day.

I refuse to have another loveless marriage.

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a few errands today, Ginny?"

"If that's what you'd like, Malfoy."

"Excellent, we leave in an hour."

Ginny sifted through her minimal belongings, trying to locate the one sun dress she knew might be appropriate for unnamed errands. Certainly her jeans would be unacceptable for the elder Malfoy. She settled on a sweet pink dress that seemed a bit childish compared to the severe blacks and grays he usually donned. The last thing she wanted to be seen as was a child.

She met him downstairs, shocked to see that Lucius Malfoy was wearing...blue seersucker shorts? And a shirt?

"Please do contain your amusement, Ginny." He smirked at her expression.

"Where are you taking me today?"

"Hold my arm"

"I never properly proposed to you or gave you a ring. This should be remedied, don't you think?"

Ginny's mind whirled. Was he serious? Was this a game?

She looked around at where he had taken her. They were at the edge of a mountain trail. It was odd, though: where they were standing, the land was green and lush, and yet the path was dry and arid, seemingly devoid of life.

"Now we walk," said Malfoy.

"We ... walk?"

"There are forces more powerful than magic," said Malfoy with distaste. They stepped forward. Ginny felt a blast of dry air as they crossed over the invisible line, and she gasped.

His decision to wear shorts now was clear: the heat was fierce, and the path was steep. On, on they went. Still, Ginny was determined not to show weakness, and she marched with him, still holding on his arm.

They rounded one final corner, and Ginny's jaw dropped. The path had ended in a steep drop. Far below - was it a mile below them? - a river of lava glowed an angry red.

"The Plain of Fire," said Malfoy with satisfaction. "Legend has it that the first Warlocks learned to harness Fire Magick. And it is here, Ginny," he dropped to one knee, "that I ask you to marry me." He produced an open box that contained a ring.

Ginny was flabergasted. Wasn't she already married to Malfoy? And yet ... was there a smirk in his eyes? Something about this didn't feel ... right. Still, it would not be wise to anger Malfoy ... she chose her next words carefully.

"I ... am surprised, m'Lord."

Malfoy's eyebrows knitted. "Surprised?"

"It's just ..." Her voice trailed off. How could she express her doubt, her worry?

Malfoy's face darkened. "Are you saying no? I already AM your husband ... by law, I have you already."

Ginny nodded, but replied, almost to herself, "but not my heart." Then, realizing what she just said, she paled, fearing Malfoy's reaction.

Malfoy squinted angrily for a moment; then, relaxing, he smiled a cruel smile. "Well played, my Pet. Very well, then: I hope you will accept this as a TOKEN of my devotion. Will you accept it as a ... gift, then?"

Ginny felt it unwise to refuse, so she held out her right hand. Malfoy took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. She examined the ring: it was two snakes, intertwined in parallel, with tiny rubies for one snake's eyes, and tiny sapphires for the other's. Tiny, almost imperceptible diamonds ran along each snake's back. The most impressive part was the massive emerald bursting out of the middle. It felt like there was a sharp point on the inside of the ring, but she vowed not to question it, at least not here, not in front of him. "It's ... beautiful, m'Lord. Th-thank you."

Malfoy's cruel grin widened. "In time, perhaps you will appreciate this, and more." He was disappointed that she had essentially called him out on his enhanced binding charm that would have been activated by the fire magic. Still, she had the ring, which would keep her as his possession safe from most dark magic...for now.

Suddenly it was too much for Ginny. The heat, the location, Malfoy's knowing grin ... for no reason she could express, Ginny suddenly felt herself in great danger. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I - I can't say here." Without asking his leave, she turned and fled, leaving Malfoy still on bended knee.

She ran blindly down the mountain path. She didn't really know where she wanted to go, or what she wanted to do. She only thought one thing: _Cho. She'll know what to do. I have to talk to Cho._ As soon as Ginny crossed over the line separating mountain path from grassland, she Disapparated with a pop.

_Cho - Please come to me, I need you right now._

The beautiful Asian girl emerged from the fireplace to her friend.

"What has he done this time?"

"He proposed to me...with a ring."

"...How is that a bad thing?! You're a Malfoy now, you get to have any nice things you want! Why are you sobbing here over a ring?"

"I want him to propose to me properly...not out of necessity, but because he's genuinely in love with me. I never had a choice in this wedding, why should I accept a ring like I had?"

"Point. Well...I guess there's only one thing you can do. Woo him, Ginny. Make him love you. Make him unable to resist you."

"...I like it. How do we start"

Cho grabbed Ginny's hand, and apparated them to the same store they had purchased Ginny's innocent white lingerie from.

Ginny pawed through the scandalous selections. Such a dark man should appreciate something...dark on her. She held up a black lace number up to her pale skin. The contrast was lovely - stockings, garters, and dangerously high heels should do the trick. The last thing...

"Cho, we have one more stop to make."

Ginny stroked Cho's waist-length black hair. She had always admired it in school, brushing it, rubbing Cho's shoulders...Yes. This would need to happen.

Cho watched as the overly-perfumed bleach blonde woman darkened Ginny's hair magically with her wand. She had to admit that the dark brown locks suited Ginny, but it seemed so wrong turning the girl so dark so quickly.

**May 22**

It was midnight, and Lucius Malfoy was on one knee, bowing before Lord Voldemort.

"Arissse, faithful ssservant," said Voldemort.

Malfoy stood and said, "You honour me with this unexpected audience, m'Lord."

Voldemort looked at Malfoy piercingly. "I thought I would sssee how the esteemed Luciusss is enjoying hisss new wife. It would not be wissse to become overly attached."

Malfoy replied, "I know, m'Lord. I have not had much time for her, m'Lord. There have been ... other distractions."

Voldemort nodded. "Yessss ... the whoresss I have sssent you ... you have been enjoying them?"

"Certainly, m'Lord. Alas, it leaves me no time for my wife."

Voldemort smiled, but he said, "Sssuch a shame ... the lassst one I found, the blonde, you enjoyed her?"

Malfoy said, "Begging your pardon, m'Lord, but the last one you sent had hair as black as night. It was the one prior who was blonde."

Voldemort said, "Of coursssse ... my misstake, forgive me." He was still looking at Malfoy suspiciously.

"She was most skilled with her tongue, m'Lord. She did things I did not think possible."

Voldemort seemed pleased. "I am glad for thissss. I like to keep my ssservants well sssatisfied. Do you need ... more?"

"Thank you, m'Lord, you are most generous. I would not presume to tax your generosity, nor would I want there to be loose tongues about my ... indiscretions. How may I repay my Lord's kindness?"

Voldemort seemed suddenly bored of the conversation. "You will have plenty of opportunitiessss to ssserve ... but later, later. I grow tired. Go, faithful ssservant, in my name."

Malfoy bowed, and left Voledemort's hidden grounds. Only after he was back within Malfoy Manor did he relax. He had survived after all. In truth, Voldemort HAD been sending various temptresses to Malfoy; Malfoy was sure that it was as Voldemort said, to keep him from Ginny. The Dark Lord was not subtle in such matters. In fact, what Malfoy had been doing was taking each of these wenches in, plying them with wine, and then leading them each in turn to his bedroom. After leaving them alone for a minute, ostensibly to give them time to prepare for him, Malfoy gave Draco polyjuice potion and let him have his way with them for the next hour. Draco was all too willing to play the role of eager lover. Afterwards, each hussy swore herself and left discreetly, presumably to go to straight back to Voldemort to report. Meanwhile, Lucius made Draco recount each sordid encounter; it was dreadfully tedious, hearing boasts mixed with truth, but knowing that last week's vixen was named Ambrielle and was blond and and was skilled with her tongue saved Lucius's life tonight.

Lucius wondered briefly if he ought to let Ginny in on the deception; but no, that would raise uncomfortable questions about Voldemort. Besides, it was safer for Ginny this way. _Not that her safety matters_, he told himself. _If necessary, I can let her go_. It was a lie, of course; but he chose not to acknowledge that it was a lie, and that eased his increasingly brooding mind.

**May 23**

Ginny finished applying the red lipstick. The finishing touch on her perfectly seductive outfit. She would prove to him that she knew how to please a man...that she could have the upper hand in the relationship. That he could have her heart, but on her terms. She quickly remembered to put the ring on that he had given her - she would be impressed if he realized it. The prick she felt earlier had not happened, the ring seemed perfectly harmless without Lucius around.

Malfoy walked into the room as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, my apologies! I had no idea Lord Voldemort was sending over someone for tonight. I would have found something to occupy my wife!" Lucius played along, knowing this woman would be reporting back to his master.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy. I'm here for your pleasure. Tell me...how many others would I have to surpass to prove that I'm the best you've had yet?"

"Far too many to count, Miss...?"

"Not important. Lay down."

Ginny was pleased in a twisted way that her own husband could not recognize her, even if it was just dark clothes and dark hair. She was hurt at his words, but figured whores were part of her husband's duties. He only proved what she suspected: She was nothing special to him, and that his "proposal" was a sham, just like the marriage.

"Direct. I like that in a woman."

Malfoy promptly removed his clothing, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible and find his wife. The woman was not going to make this easy...the silky dark hair, the taut little body...reminiscent of his wife. His wife! He couldn't do this. He had to get Draco.

He shot up, but the woman pushed him down. The whole time he was imagining Ginny...his Ginny.

He shoved the woman off of him.

"Leave! Leave me now! I'm done with you."

"But -"

"No! I need to find my wife."

"I -am- your wife."

"Nonsense...you're nothing like her...you're not-"

He looked closer at her. Freckles splattered across her nose, hidden under makeup that had now rubbed off from exertion...the now too familiar body...the only things missing were the bewildered look and the red hair.

"You! You changed yourself. Why?"

"I...thought this was what you wanted. I wanted to please you. Sir."

"You never needed to do this!"

"Well you seemed happy enough to take me regardless of what I look like! I will never wear this again." Ginny removed the ring from her right hand and tossed it on the bed.

Her plan to seduce the ultimate seducer had failed.

Malfoy glared at Ginny. He said, slowly, distinctly, "You. Will. Regret. This."

Ginny, furious, whirled away. Malfoy grabbed her wrist. She gasped as his fingers closed around her like iron. He said, "I did not give you leave to depart."

Ginny flared, "I didn't ASK for permission." She struggled, and he tightened his grip. She ground her teeth against the pain, determined not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg for mercy. They struggled wordlessly for a minute, and then she slapped him. His eyes widened, and he held her gaze for a moment. Then he let go of her in disgust. "Perhaps I was wrong about you, after all." He turned his back to her.

Ginny wanted nothing more at the moment than to turn him around and claw his eyes out ... but, no, she would not give him the satisfaction. Mustering her own cold dignity, she stalked out of the master bedroom.

_Bastard_, she thought. _Pompous, self-important, douchebag bastard_. She felt tears of anger. How could she have been so stupid? He was consorting with common whores. What did that make Ginny in his eyes? And he seemed so casual about it. _Bastard_. He wasn't even that good in bed, she told herself; certainly he didn't seem enthusiastic when she rode him. He must be used to being serviced. _Well, not by me_, she told herself fiercely.

As she stormed blindly down the hall, Ginny felt her bitter anger drain to be replaced by fear. What now? Where would she go, what could she do? Malfoy would have her sent to Azkaban for sure. Or maybe worse; if she was his wife, what were the legal limits as to what he could do? He seemed to imply as much, on more than one occasion. She wished she had studied Arcane Pureblood Law more closely ... there had grown up hearing whispered tales about Pureblood Masters who owned their own dungeons, who tortured servants and even family for the slightest breach of protocol. She used to think those were just stories to frighten children, but now she wasn't so sure.

Well, whatever she was going to do, she would have to do it FAST. There was no telling how long Malfoy would brood; but she had no doubt that, when he decided to exact his vengeance, it would be merciless. His injured pride would demand no less. She trembled at the thought of his wrath, at the idea that he might choose to focus all of his malice on her, and her alone.

She bit her lip. _No good worrying about that now_, she told herself desperately. _Think, think!_

_Hiding_? But the Ministry would surely be able to find her, a single fugitive with no resources, if they were intent on doing so.

_Cho?_ No, she didn't want to bring Malfoy's wrath down upon her, as well.

_Apologize and beg forgiveness?_ She bristled at the thought. She'd rather die.

Ginny walked down the corridor, also hanging her head, and trying to contain her tears.

"That's a good look for you, Red."

She turned and saw Draco standing in a door way, appraising her shameless figure under the black lace she was still wearing, uncovered. Draco immediately silenced his crass language when he saw something was seriously wrong with the young girl. He stepped closer, reaching out to her waist. He gave her a questioning look, and when she said nothing, held her closer to him.

She started sobbing into his cashmere sweater. For once, Draco did not care about his expensive clothing being ruined. They stood there for several minutes before he thought it wise to move her to his room to avoid any confrontation with his father. She obliged, walking with him and finally sitting on the large bed. He looked at her more closely than ever. She truly was a stunning girl. He could barely put up with his father, and he was related to the man. She had shared a bed with this man, held her own on his arm, and now it seemed had her heart broken by him.

"Here - you must be cold...let me see..."

He stood and grabbed a rich red robe and draped it over her shoulders. He then held her to him again, pulling her head into his chest, angling it so he could look at her again. She was still his same fantasy girl, but the dark hair made her seem colder, more mysterious. Not the warm, happy beauty he had observed for so long. He wondered what his father had truly done to her to make her do this.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the younger Malfoy who had tormented her at school. He was a man now, it seemed. Several years older than her, handsomely sculpted, leaner than his father. He didn't look cold anymore though, he was giving her a very strange look indeed. He was still so similar to her husband, though, and that scared her. So much so that she had to get away from him. She couldn't afford to be seduced and thrown away again. Not today.

"I should really be going...your father would be -"

"Who cares? The cold bastard is still in his room. If he cared, he'd be here. Stay with me. I'll keep him away from you. Just one night?"

"...Okay...Fine. Do you have something I can sleep in? Something...decent?" She asked, now suddenly embarrassed to be so exposed in front of a strange man.

"Of course!" Draco was glowing as he found her a pair of boxers and a button down shirt. They were both large, but looked perfect on her once she slipped them on.

When she turned around from changing, she found a shirtless Draco in bed, waiting for her, arms open. She willingly walked to the bed and snuggled into his warm body.

Draco had the first peaceful night in a long time. No nameless women sneaking out of his room thinking he was his father, just Ginny. He held onto her as long as he could, until she left in the morning. He knew she was trying to leave unnoticed, but being a Junior Death Eater, he was acutely aware of his surroundings and was an incredibly light sleeper. He let her go...for now. This was one mess of his father's that he was fine with cleaning up.

**May 24**

Lucius awoke to Ginny sneaking back into her rightful room. He knew full well where she had spent the night. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to be upset about this just yet. The house elves he had spying on them said nothing had happened...besides his son feeling her up and kissing her in her sleep...but the fact that she was in someone else's bed was troubling.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in a towel. Her hair was turning red again - apparently it was just a temporary effect she had tried for the night. He was happy to see the vibrant color shining through again.

"You should be more quiet when returning from indiscretions."

"You would know."

The girl had a point...he had his fair share of women before his marriage...but he had never cheated on Ginny except for with...well...Ginny. And the incredible guilt he felt after was still eating through him. He knew he wouldn't have another if he could help it.

She left him alone to his brooding. He was still furious over what had happened. She had tricked him, presumed to have power in the relationship. He would never admit how much power she was already beginning to hold. And what would he do if she developed feelings for his son? No. He would stop this now. Besides, there were larger things to worry about. Much larger, darker things.

Lucius quickly put himself together and pursued his wife.

"You will accompany me on several errands today. You will not have a say."

"You will not order me around like a pet."

"Might I remind you that my kindness alone stands between you and Azkaban prison!"

"We are married, Malfoy. Not just married, bonded. It will take much longer for you to undo it than it will take for them to find me innocent."

"You're so certain of that? All I would need is to prove infidelity, LADY Malfoy. Traipsing about in your knickers coming from another man's room is certainly enough to prove that, isn't it? I'm sure my house elves would confirm these events?"

"YOU!"

"I? That's what I thought. Now. Shall we go?"

She accepted his extended arm. They first visited a menswear shop, where Malfoy was fitting his latest suits. She always loved how he looked in them...so commanding. He asked her opinion on accessories and genuinely seemed to value her input. Then came the uncomfortable part. Next door was the main shop of her dressmaker from their first ball.

"We have social obligations unfortunately. I generally avoid them when possible, but when a fellow...colleague...hosts one I cannot avoid a ball. You will choose gowns to my liking. Your efforts were admirable last time, but I'm afraid a different taste is prevalent in these circles."

Ginny begrudgingly tried on several gowns, each more revealing than the last, and all of them dark shades of crimson, green, blue, or black. Finally, she was given several full ball gowns. She fell in love with a black and gold gown with a plunging neckline.

"When are these balls? Who hosts them?"

"We have to attend one tonight. This one will be hosted in Bellatrix's home. You will be judged even more critically than before, this is the first time I am presenting you to my associates."

"Which one am I expected to wear, Lord Malfoy?"

"Back to that, are we? Very well. You will wear the red with the slit up the thigh. We will go now, you've enough for the day, yes?"

"It's what you'd like, sir."

Lucius sighed at what their relationship had become. They returned silently to the manor, where she promptly occupied herself with getting ready. He sent up some jewels for her, she had to look as regal as the last Lady Malfoy. He knew he would catch all hell if she was not wearing a ring, so somehow he had to force that on her tonight. Damn the Dark Lord and his demands.

"I've a request to make of you. I'd like you to wear this tonight. You may do what you'd like with it afterwards, but is extremely important that it appear on the...correct finger."

"I will...do as you'd like my lord."

She slipped on the massive emerald.

It was time for the Dark Lord to approve or ...disapprove of his wife. Merlin save her if he finds a flaw too large to correct.

**AN: PS - No...Lucius and Draco will never "share" Ginny how you're thinking. But that's all I'm saying on that one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Usual disclaimer. I try really hard to stay within the M rating guidelines. That said, I know I teeter on the edge, and if I do, I'm sorry. This is one of those chapters that is more...questionable. If you're easily offended or a young whipper-snapper (?) then go find something more cheerful that doesn't involved the dark lord, death eaters or...my general depravity. :)**

**May 24  
**

Ginny's bright red hair had returned by now, but Malfoy saw it fit to change her again for this occasion. She obviously had put little effort into herself tonight, beyond the dress and jewels. He knew he had to fix her before going in.

"Look at me."

She obliged, as he illuminated the inside of the carriage to better view her young face. His features darkened as he made the decision to change her hair back to the brown it was before, leaving it down. He also snatched her purse, taking the red lipstick and applying it on her.

"You certainly aren't making this easy for me, Ginny."

"I wasn't aware you required me to look this way, my lord."

"The sooner we enter, the sooner this will be over."

He produced his arm for her to hold onto as she stepped out of the carriage. They entered the dark hallway, lead by house elves to the main ball room. The Death Eaters were out in full force, the most beloved sitting at the feet of the Dark Lord.

"You will speak only when spoken to. Do not make eye contact with anyone, they will jump at the chance to invade your thoughts. If I am called away, you will stay with Severus."

She nodded and followed on his arm. Ginny was amazed. Never before had she seen so many elegant outfits, or so many cold people. The contrast among the women was especially striking. The gowns were all amazing: some were made of silk, others of satin, others of lace; some rippled to an unknown breeze, others seemed to shift colors mesmerizingly, others exposing tantalizing patches of smooth skin before hiding them again, seemingly at random. The gowns were perfect creations, draped over perfect bodies. And yet the faces of the guests were sharp, cruel, haughty. Ginny lowered her eyes and allowed herself to be led. "The sooner we do this, the sooner it's over with," Lucius had said. Whatever "it" was.

Their slow procession was interrupted by a tall man in a crisp tuxedo. "Lord Malfoy! Such a pleasure. And the Lady Malfoy: an honour", he said, taking her hand to his lips. She glanced at him briefly: tall, brown hair, gray eyes - the eyes! She felt herself drowning, she heard a cacophony of trumpets explode in her head. A knife split her skull until she remembered a moment later to lower her eyes. She could feel Malfoy's disappointment and concern. _Well, he did warn me_, she thought ruefully. She tried to remember the Occlumency spells she had learned. They wouldn't be of much use against He Who Must Not Be Named, of course, but perhaps they might help her endure the more mundane encounters.

The man was speaking again. "Lord Malfoy, if I could have a word in private with you?" Turning to Ginny, he said, "I promise I shan't keep your husband long, Lady Malfoy." There was something mocking in the way he said "Lady" that made Ginny's blood run cold; like he didn't believe it, or like he knew that there was some price that was yet to be paid to earn that title. She glanced up at him sharply; and again she felt a stabbing behind her eyes, but it was less now, she could manage it. She turned to Malfoy. "My Lord husband," she said, releasing his arm. She saw a faint smile flicker across his lips, and he turned to follow the man.

Ginny was immediately flanked by two women: the first, a tall blonde woman with angular features and a prominent jawbone, the second a shorter, black-haired beauty who could not have weighed more than 100 pounds. The first woman said to Ginny, "Lady Malfoy? I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I am Lady Scintilla." "Lady Ferilla," said the other. "Charmed," said Ginny.

Scintilla said, "Oh, my poor dear, I am SO sorry to hear about you and Lucius." Her words were kind, but her tone was not. "All of his whoremongering! And such a poor lover, no endurance at all! Tsk, tsk ... it must be DREADFULLY difficult for you."

Ginny flushed. The first part, about Lucius's consorting with whores, seemed true enough; had she not proven that herself? On the other hand, if Scintilla knew about that, why did she think Lucius was a poor lover? She must not have known about the HOURS that Lucius spent with Ginny each time ... hours that usually ended with Ginny begging him to stop ... if anything, Lucius was spending more time with Ginny than she might like. Something didn't fit. Still, no mater what, it was HER problem ... she said carefully, "I thank you for your concern, Lady Scintilla, but I think matters of the bedroom should remain between me and my husband."

"Oh, of course," said Scintilla brightly. "I am simply trying to help. After, your father - oops, ha ha, silly me, I meant your _husband_ Lucius is a dear friend of the family, it's such a SHAME to see him losing his edge."

Ginny smoldered at the reference to the difference in their ages, but before she could say anything, the other lady spoke up. "You know, if you want, we can procure for you some boys for your pleasure. - Or, I see, girls, if you prefer," misunderstanding Ginny's sudden horror.

Ginny said, trying not to appear flustered, "Your offer is ... much appreciated, Lady Ferilla, and I shall give it the consideration it deserves."

Meanwhile, Malfoy was having no better time. The gray-eyed man had led Malfoy to the balcony with another man.

"Ah, Malfoy," said the first one genially. "What a life ... a new wife to break in, whores handpicked from the Dark Lord himself ... what a way to enjoy your retirement," he said lightly, but watching Malfoy carefully.

Malfoy replied smoothly, "I fear you are mistaken, Terminus. I am far from retired, and I assure you that my business interests are as active as ever."

"Ah, my mistake," said Terminus. "I wonder how you find the time for all of your ... activities."

The second man snickered. "Well, the fucking only lasts a few minutes."

Terminus smiled. "Yes, but even a few minutes every day adds up."

The second man replied, "seven times zero is zero." He laughed.

Malfoy ground his teeth but said nothing. It was humiliating, but it was far better that these fools mistake Draco's impatience for his own rather than risk exposing the whole fraudulent scheme.

"And yet," said the first man thoughtfully, "women ... business ... and now this business in Italy. We can all only wonder why Lucius Malfoy would choose now."

Years of practice among Death Eaters had trained Malfoy not to show expression, but even he had a hard time not showing a moment's surprise. Italy? What was Terminus talking about? Then, with a sinking feeling, he realized: Draco. The fool boy was using the polyjuice potion for more than impersonating the father in the bedroom. He was going to get them all killed, the entire Malfoy line extinguished. Revealing none of his fear, Malfoy said, "My interests are my own, Terminus. The Dark Lord grants great leeway to those that serve him well."

Terminus nodded, "Indeed, as long as it doesn't interfere with our ... primary objectives."

"There has been talk," added the second man. "Some concern about the ... collateral risks."

"The risks are trivial," said Malfoy contemptuously, at the same time fervently hoping it was true. He would have to talk to Draco post haste.

He was about to elaborate further, but he winced, as did every other Death Eater. The Dark Lord was about to speak. Then, in their minds, they heard his words: "Luuuuccciiussss ... bring her to meeee ..."

Scintilla looked at Ginny with cloying pity. "Yes, Lucius can be such a bastard. I know it must tear you up, knowing that his marriage to you is a sham, poor dear. You are married, of course, but it must be awful not having a proper ring."

Ginny said, "Yes, it would have been awful, I suppose." She lifted her glass of wine, flashing the ring that Lucius had made her wear. She was now glad that Malfoy had insisted on it.

Scintilla seemed surprised and studied the ring. "He gave you The Serpent's Vow?" The rubies in the ring caught the light, making it seem like the snakes were glaring at Scintilla. Scintilla looked nonplussed for a moment, but then smoothed her face into a mask of consolation again. "The Serpent's Vow," she said again, now under control. "He must ... pretend to love you very much. Poor dear."

By now, Ginny was learning the rules of this game. All smiles, Ginny said, "Yes, my Lord husband pretends to love me very much, praising my youthful looks and flexibility. It is such a drudgery to be praised for youth, is it not? After all, it is something that we all go through, at some point or other," gently emphasizing the word "some."

Scintilla kept smiling, but her eyes were daggers. "Be careful, child; your youth will be put to the test soon enough. If Malfoy chooses to make a fool of himself and pluck an apple before it is ripe, it is his own fault if the taste is sour in his mouth."

Ginny said innocently, "Lord Malfoy says I taste remarkably sweet and ripe, that I haven't had a chance to spoil yet."

Scintilla hissed, "he was supposed to be MINE! There was an agreement-" She broke off, afraid she had said too much. She calmed herself and said, "I am VERY glad you are here tonight, Lady Malfoy. I hope to have the chance to take part in your initiation myself."

Malfoy weaved his way through the suddenly still crowd to Ginny. She was grateful for the escape. Taking her by the arm, he took a deep breath and then proceeded to walk slowly, with dignity, to Voldemort. After all, this might be the last time he would be able to hold his wife on his arm.

He lead Ginny to the shell of a man sitting across the room. Ginny knew him well, though nothing of Tom Riddle remained, it seemed. Malfoy forced her on her knees, and by instinct, she averted her eyes.

"I seee you've trained her well. Rise, young one. Look at me. Am I your Tom who you used to know?" He chuckled dangerously, taunting her. She fought a tear, knowing she could not appear weak to him.

"I'm afraid I cannot fully please you tonight as I'd like to, but I can always offer you one of my servantssssss...Which shall it be, LADY Malfoy?"

"Pardon, my Lord?"

Malfoy stepped forward.

"Surely I am more than sufficient, my Lord?"

"You musssst learn to share, my servant. You will choose if she will not...who will have your wife tonight, beloved one?"

Malfoy looked from his perfect wife to the monsters in the room. Any other woman he would jump at the chance to share with his comrades. He knew the way she was dressed, Avery, Lestrange, and Snape would be perfect candidates. They all appreciated dark beauty like hers. But now it was different...she was HIS.

"Snape. It will be Snape to have my wife tonight."

Ginny looked at Malfoy with his now stone cold expression. She knew something was up the minute he had changed her appearance, and now she knew what. He had made her into someone else because he likely knew she would be with someone else tonight.

Severus took his place next to the girl, looking over his former student. A smart girl, he recalled. Bursting with potential, mostly wasted on chasing boys and unsavory illegal activities. His old friend had really gone out of his way tonight to change her into a woman. The dark red dress with a burning effect on the fabric, the long dark hair, the pure pale skin. The lips. Those red, perfect lips. She was every bit the picture of a perfect Death Eater's prize. He would have her, and he would have no remorse. This was his reward for putting up with all of these prats.

"Very well. Severus...you will have her, and you will share the memory with Malfoy and myself. And any OTHERS who would like to watch...so pleasssse...offer us a SHOW." The Dark Lord chuckled again.

Ginny stood in her place, her head still slightly bowed. She felt like a sheep lead out to slaughter, as usual.

Snape inclined his head at the Dark Lord, took her by the hand, and dragged her out of the chamber.

Voldemort turned back to the remaining throng. "And now ... while we wait for Lady Malfoy's Initiation" - he snickered, and Malfoy fumed, and Scintilla beamed - "I am in the mood for some ... diversion." Worried glances were exchanged. What did Voldemort mean by this? He continued, "I grow bored of the traditional Revels that have been held. Sometimes I wonder if my Death Eaters are truly practicing the Sharing commandment I have given. My commandment will ensure more PURE children are created more quickly amongst the ranks of my chosen ones."

"You!" Voldemort pointed suddenly at a pretty young woman in a deep blue dress that was laced provocatively in the front. "Come forward!" She approached, and a three-foot circle opened around her, as no one wanted to be seen so close to the doomed one. "You are ... Kryaneos, are you not?"

She trembled, but her voice was steady. "I am, my Lord, a Death Stalker." Malfoy thought she looked familiar. She was young, but ambitious ahead of her time; and, being a Stalker, she was only one step below a Junior Death Eater.

"And you are sssworn to my ssservice?"

"Of course, m'Lord!"

"You pleassse me, Kryaneos." She smiled, and Voldemort smiled back. Still smiling, he said, "Remove your clothessss."

"M-my Lord?"

"Your massster just gave you a command." His voice hardened. "Remove your clothesss."

Kryaneos's fingers trembled so badly that she had difficulty undoing the clasp in her dress. Then, with a twitch of her shoulders, the dress slide past her slender hips to settle into a silky pile on the floor. She bravely stepped forward, "My Lord," she said.

"On your kneessss," Voldemort commanded.

Tears started to form in Kryaneos's eyes, but she knew that pleas were useless, and that no one would dare contradict Voldemort. She was alone.

Voldemort said again, "You are ssssworn to my ssservice?"

"Yes, m'Lord."

"Rejoice," said Voldemort. "You are going to prove your loyalty. Be blessed." Voldemort pointed to three Death Eaters, who each stepped forward in their turn; the last to be called was Malfoy. "Look on their faces, Kryaneos," he ordered. "These are my most trusted lieutenants. Know them well." Then he waved his wand, and a leather blindfold covered her eyes. In the darkness, Kryaneos's hearing became sharper; she could hear Voldemort's rasping breath more clearly, and she could sense where each of the five Death Eaters stood.

Voldemort said, "They are going to take you now, in my name, in my will, with my blessing. It is my desire that they take you, and so it is me taking you. Prepare now to receive your lord." Kryaneos heard one of the Death Eaters step forward.

Several hours later, with Lestrange hovering over her, the Dark Lord proclaimed: "Loyal ssservant, it appearssss your plaything isss too tired to continue. But fear not, I am a generousss massster, you shall have your fun..." There was a pause, and then heard Voldemort shout "_Crucio_!"

Explosive pain filled her body; she writhed in agony. "Pain is ssssuch a stimulaant. What's that? Yes, that DID look fun, did it not? Ssssuch a shame you didn't get to experience that... but I am a generousss masster... take her again, if you can. _Crucio!_"

She wanted to die. In the darkness, Voldemort spoke. "Remember this night," Voldemort said. "Remember the strength of your lord, as expressed by the power of his Death Eaters." Suddenly, the blindfold disappeared. Kryaneos blinked owlishly at the light. Voldemort leered down at her horribly. "Arise, _Death Eater _Kryaneos."

**-Meanwhile...-**

Ginny held Snape's hand as he lead her to his quarters. He didn't particularly like the idea of taking a former student, but it seemed necessary for the time being. He knew what was going on in the other chamber, and was thankful he could spare Ginny of that particular humiliation. Still, the Dark Lord had shown him that he intended to force Lucius to share Ginny with Snape more often than just this once. He understood the Dark Lord feared Lucius' attachment to the girl, which was disgustingly obvious.

"You won't really...you know?"

"I intend on taking you, yes. I will have you and you will oblige me. You will not fight me, for that will make it worse. Do you understand, Lady Malfoy?"

She remained silent. No, she did not understand. She did not care to understand these men.

He considered warding the doors and sound-proofing the room, but he knew Lucius could eventually be outside after his other obligations, and he wanted his friend to know how much he enjoyed the young girl. It was after all, the only thing he could taunt Lucius with.

He came up behind her and removed the jewels bearing the Malfoy crest. She was his for the night, and he would not be reminded of any other's claim to her.

The last thing he removed was her "wedding" ring. He then began work on her gown. A beautiful thing, he would keep it intact, something he rarely did with his playthings. Something told him to go slowly and she would reward him with the most intense pleasure a man could have. The dress certainly was designed to drive him insane. Her skin was so delightfully pale next to his, and had he not known she was married to Lucius, who was notoriously insatiable, he would suspect her of being a virgin.

"On the bed."

"Now...where shall I begin, Lady Malfoy?"

"Ginny...it's Ginny. Please don't call me that." She trembled under him. She was now only slightly afraid, and excited with this dangerous, somewhat attractive? man over her. She was disgusted at being passed around like this, but knew there was really no way around it, so she consented.

"I will call you what I please...perhaps WHORE is better? SLAVE perhaps? PET?", He taunted.

"You can do anything you'd like, Sir." She rolled his eyes at his smirk.

"Excellent. In that case, I will use you to pleasure myself. And you will enjoy it." Now she knew he was just doing this for show, knowing the Dark Lord probably expected this.

After he concluded his rather pleasurable onslaught, he whispered gently, "Remember that when he takes you again. I have a claim to you now, too. I always will."

He untied her, and brought her to the bathroom she now noticed. Wordlessly he drew her a bath and entered with her. The candles cast shadows all over the room as he washed her, rubbing her back, and cleaning off the sweat he had created on her body.

She was later escorted to the main ball room, pain shooting through her body.

Malfoy, involved in a very intense conversation, turned to see her. He knew that Severus was the lesser of any of the evils in the room, but he still had to perform. He did not want to know what had happened in that room.

The room grew silent when Severus lead Ginny to the Dark Lord's throne once again. She once again fell to her knees.

"What a lovely job you've done, Severusssss. She is the the picture of submissive...your friend Luciusssss will be mossssst pleased. Malfoy! Approach me!"

She felt, rather than saw Malfoy's presence behind her. The Dark Lord made eye contact with Snape for several minutes, obviously pleased at the memories Snape was showing him.

"You may bring your prize home. She is perhaps more worthy of you than I had originally thought. Congratulations, Junior Death Eater Lady Malfoy."

He broke eye contact, leaving Snape to look back at Malfoy. She could feel the tension between them as they locked eyes. Malfoy's face became colder and colder as Snape revealed more the night's events.

Finally, he grabbed Ginny from the floor, bid everyone good night and practically threw the girl into the carriage.

"Was I good, Sir?"

"Ginny...You were...You are..."

He stopped. He had no words for how he felt: jealous, hopeless, powerless...loveless.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Same disclaimer. I think I'm going to rewrite part of Chapter 1 to match what I have here re: the charges against Ginny, which trapped her in the marriage in the first place. Also...this one has a fair amount of smut. Not for underage wizards ;)  
**

**May 24  
**

He couldn't speak to her the rest of the ride home.

_Should I have fought Snape? Was it all a test? He's disgusted with me...I'm disgusted with me. Snape was much better than I thought he would be, but Malfoy...I had to do that, right? _

They silently undressed, Malfoy noticing her lack of undergarments. It was Severus's style to keep souvenirs, he mused.

"I understand if you'd like me to sleep elsewhere, sir."

"Ginny...you can stay here with me, if you'd like."

"May...I have something to sleep in? I haven't had a chance - "

"Yes, of course. We shall remedy that soon."

He issued her a t-shirt that was obviously from his Hogwarts days. It came to her thigh, it was the least exposed she'd felt all night.

She hid herself under the sheets, pushing herself as far to the edge as possible to make sure she wouldn't disgust him with touching her.

"Ginny, stop that. Come here."

"Yes, sir."

She scooted towards him, still turned away.

"Ginny, pet..."

"Stop! Stop saying my name like that! He...he called me that. Please..."

"Yes...my dear friend, Severus. Let us make a deal then. I will not call you pet if you agree to call me by my given name."

"Thank you...Lucius."

"I don't blame you for what he did today. I chose him because I knew that was going to happen. He is the most responsible out of the lot...and he has a soft spot for you. Severus...is a complicated man. There may be times where that will repeat. We've set a precedent that Severus has permission now. In pureblood society, one other can be granted into the relationship. At least I know he'll never go too far with you."

"He can have me whenever he pleases? I don't like him. I felt dirty being with someone who wasn't you."

"Not even a little?" Mal- Lucius smirked at this.

"Well...there were some things. But I'm scared of him."

"You're scared that he desires you, Ginny. It's not something to fear, dearest. Men desire you, and that gives you power. You can use that power. I can teach you, if you'd like. It might be useful...as my wife."

"Lucius? Aren't you just going to divorce me after they find me innocent? I know you just did this to...experience me. But...I won't blame you if you don't want me anymore."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple anymore. The Dark Lord has blessed our union. It is no longer in my power to dissolve our marriage. And if you're wise, you will not tamper with his will either."

"Why would you pick me, knowing that you'd be stuck with me if he approved?"

"You...fascinated me. You still do. Many girls would have broken by now. You are much stronger than you look, Ginny Malfoy."

"I don't know what to say..."

"You can start by telling me what you've done with that ring I gave you."

"I...have it there, in my bag." She pointed to her clutch. He got out of bed and found the ring. It had been a family heirloom. The pure green emerald in a platinum setting...his grandmother's favorite. Just like he'd been.

"Ginny...I know you wanted a different marriage. And a different life. I can't promise a perfect relationship...I can't even promise we'll love each other. But I do know that it would bring me great pleasure for you to wear this for me. At least while we're married. Will you consider it?"

"I will think about it. It's beautiful."

"So was the woman who it used to belong to", he motioned to a small framed portrait of an older woman on the bed stand. The inscription read "To my favourite grandson, Love M".

**October 2**

It had been months like that. Lucius running off to work during the day, Ginny waiting for him, quiet conversations, cuddling at night.

Lucius was pleased to have the company. He was starting to consider her a friend. She knew about his dealings, giving insight at times. She knew his clothing, she'd even taken to picking out his suits in the morning. It seemed too perfect...he knew something was going to go terribly wrong soon.

-  
_  
Lady Malfoy,_

_The Wizengamont hereby finds you not guilty of any charges levied against you. You are no longer a suspect of Dark Magic, and you are released from your period of house arrest._

_His Excellence, High Wizard of the Wizengamot Court_

Ginny read over the much anticipated letter she had received just yesterday. She knew all along she could be found guilty of nothing more than being a victim in the whole matter. Though they had become friends, and she was now "accepted" by the Dark Lord, Ginny knew there was another possible life ahead of her. If she chose, she could leave all of this, return to her family...go to a man who would love her, even though he would never feel the same as Lucius.

She would keep this from him for now. Lucius had been increasingly snappy and on-edge lately. Just this morning he had given her a lecture on looking professional when she presented him with a brightly-coloured shirt and tie to go with his suit that day. He hadn't touched her since the encounter with Snape, though he would frequently pleasure himself in her presence.

She would figure this out tonight, and hopefully figure out whether she would stay in this relationship. Time to call Cho.

"It's lovely to eat out again with you, My Ginny", Cho beamed at her best friend. They had since reconnected and now were able to go out again.

"It's lovelier with Lucius' credit card", Ginny presented the black card Lucius had procured for her. He knew she enjoyed muggle London, and wanted to give her a means to enjoy herself, discretely of course, while under house arrest.

"Won't he get suspicious if he sees all these charges? You've never eaten out with it before."

"I'll tell him, eventually. It's difficult, I don't want to give him up, but my parents miss me. He will never love me, Cho. He won't touch me anymore, either."

"Ginny...I probably shouldn't tell you this...but what the hell. Perhaps there's more to Lord Malfoy than you think. Do you know anything about that ring?"

"The green one? I just know that it was his grandmother's."

"It's...not just a trinket, Ginny. Perhaps you should ask him about it."

"Perhaps I will."

"Shopping?"

"Shopping."

Ginny returned home with all of her bags. She had picked up something from the menswear shop for Lucius, hoping it might make him happier. She knew a bauble would mean little to him, but she liked to know she was thought of, perhaps he was the same?

Apparently her husband's meetings had been cut short, he was dining alone.

"Lucius?"

"Wife."

"...Would you like company? I haven't had dinner yet..."

Lucius produced the letter he had found this morning, acquitting Ginny.

"Please explain why this is post marked last week?"

"I guess they processed it then? I haven't had it long...and I don't see why it would bother you?"

"THIS letter is the reason we were married in the first place. You LIED to me by keeping it from me that you were acquitted. And imagine my shock when I found my credit card missing, along with my wife when I returned home today."

She understood now. It looked like she had run away, having been released of her obligation. She should have done a better job of hiding the letter. She had taken it out to show Cho, but instantly regretted not showing her husband. Of course she would stay with him. They had been through too much together...she could never go back to who she was before.

"Lucius...I went shopping with Cho...to celebrate. I wanted to leave the house...and discuss this."

Ginny removed the ring from her purse. Since Lucius had given it to her, it was never far away. She carried it with her today, for some strange reason.

"I need to know what it means, Lucius."

"You're...staying here? With me? You care for me?"

"Answer me, please."

"That ring...is very special to me. You know it's my grandmother's I suppose. She was the only woman who has ever really loved me, wife. I thought it appropriate for my life partner...you are a fresh start for me. I..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"You?"

"I care deeply for you."

"Oh. Right. You've told me that before. I'm sorry about the letter. I'll be going now."

She walked upstairs, alone.  
_  
How could I be so stupid? He doesn't love me! He won't say he does! This is Lucius MALFOY. But wouldn't it be nice if he did...the warm looks he gives me when I'm hurt...his body next to mine at night...I don't know what I would do without him. _

She admired the portrait across from her. A joke, Lucius had said. His mother wanted a portrait of the then teenage Lucius, but he paid the artist several galleons to enchant the figure to be twenty or so years older than the current age he would normally be. As a result, there was no 17-year-old Lucius, but the 42-year-old she had married. He had also donned a red and gold bowtie for the occasion, to further peeve his mother. It instantly became a favourite of hers and Cho's.

She knew she would...care for him many years from now as much as she did currently. Up until recently he had been the perfect mate. She hoped he would snap out of whatever it was. Not to be distracted by girlish delusions, Ginny drew herself a bath, turning up the vintage record player in their bedroom.

Ginny unwrapped the cufflinks she had bought for him. Silver, with G&L printed on them, surrounded by serpents. She would have never purchased something like this before, but it just fit now. The shop owner, who had dressed Lucius for years, was certain he had never sold Lucius something like them before.

"Oh well...next time."

After several minutes of luxuriating in the tub, she emerged in her new night gown. Lucius sat on the bed, his new cufflinks shining in his hand.

"Do...you like them?"

"You got these for me today?"

"Yes...I know you have so many already, I'll just take them back..."

"That is quite alright, wife. I actually rather like them."

He paused.

"You got these after the letter? You were free to go."

"We both know I'm not free to go. What would happen to you and Draco? I know too much about the Death Eaters...he would hunt me, and punish you. No, Lucius. I can leave, but I won't do it. I ...care for you too."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"Lucius - what's wrong with you lately?"

"It's not your concern."

"It is my concern. I don't like how you treat me."

"I give you everything you want!"

"Yes! Things! I don't want things! I want you!"

Lucius sighed deeply. "You want to know?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Look in my eyes."

Ginny was transported to a Death Eater revel. A girl who looked remarkably like her was brought in to the room, thrown onto the ground. She was sobbing, dirty.

"Your potionsssss work wondersssss, Severussssss."

"My Lord."

She had been polyjuiced. This was on purpose.

"Luciussss! You dissssappoint me again with your sssspawn. You have gone ssssoft on him...and your little WIFE! I will show you what happens to thossse who disssplease me!"

Why would he be angry with Lucius? He bank rolled the Dark Lord's armies. It couldn't be her, could it?

"You refussse to share your wife with my ssservants?! I'll show you how to share!"

It was because of her. Lucius got to watch the girl be crucio'd, murdered. Because he wouldn't share her.

She pulled out of his mind.

"Who were you supposed to share me with?"

"The Dark Lord requested we allow Severus into our relationship once more to...help us produce a child more quickly."

"You've allowed it before, why not this time?"

"I thought you had had enough."

"Lucius, that's sweet of you. But, he's already done it once...it's not like doing it again would hurt me any more."

"Fine. I am a selfish man, Ginny. I won't have another take you while you are mine. There. I'm weak. Are you happy?"

"No. I'm not. I will not have others suffer while I go SHOPPING! Call Severus. We will remedy this."

"Ginny..."

"NO. You will call upon him. NOW!"

He was shocked at her tone with him. But, he felt the need to obey. Soon, his old friend was tumbling out of the fireplace.

Severus found the girl as beautiful as before. Still his tempting little student with fiery red hair and the personality to match. He would never be so foolish as to develop feelings for the girl...she belonged to Lucius. But since he had been invited into the marriage, he had rights as well. And wouldn't it be the icing on the cake if the "love child" that resulted from this union popped out with black hair and a rather large nose?

Lucius would never share willingly...but would he ever deny the girl anything she wanted?, he mused, looking around at her assorted packages she had bought that day.

"Professor."

"Severus, please. I am as much your partner as Lucius is, now."

"You most certainly are not!" Lucius charged forward, Ginny stepping between them to avoid blows being exchanged.

"Gentlemen. You are in the presence of a lady, or have you forgotten your manners?" Ginny spoke up, instantly silencing the man-children.

"Sit. Now." They both obliged. Ginny was starting to understand the concept of power women hold over men.

"Obviously, the Dark Lord expects a child soon...and he seems not to care which of you it comes from. Lucius won't share, but it doesn't need to be Severus in the memories. I know the Dark Lord will summon me eventually, and he will check both of you as well. Severus will need only sleep with me once to have enough memories to feed him over time. All times after, we can polyjuice Lucius every other night to make sure I have memories of both of you."

Lucius was pleased with his wife's idea. He was willing to give her up for one night if it meant he could have her every other night...for as long as he could.

"This is acceptable to me. Severus?"

"I will oblige."

"Excellent. We have an accord. Severus, you will prepare yourself and you will meet me in your quarters in an hour. Best get this over with."

"Best get this over with." That's what Malfoy had said. Snape snickered inside, but he was careful not to show it. Let Malfoy think he won this round; the fool would learn soon enough who the true victor was.

Severus showed up in the appointed hour. Lucius gave him his instructions - essentially, do it and be done with it - and so Snape began his delicate discussion. Snape pointed out the danger of carrying out a deception against the Dark Lord ... about how it would be necessary to build up enough memories ... about how Malfoy's family would be exterminated if there were even one slip ...

It was a half hour before Snape walked into Lucius's bedroom. Ginny was waiting for him, wearing a gossamer lace negligee. "Professor," she said with a mock pout, "you're late. And you always stressed the importance of punctuality in the classroom. I was beginning to think that maybe you'd changed your mind."

"Hardly. I was ... negotiating with your husband." Meanwhile, he stared greedily at Ginny, admiring the lingerie.

"Negotiating? Ha, that's a laugh. I imagine he gave orders."

"You understand Lucius well," agreed Snape. "It took some work to convince him to ... allow me to make the most of our time together."

"So how long do we have together, Severus?" She grinned impishly. "I think I can give you enough memories to last a lifetime in an hour together."

Such a wicked streak! How had he not noticed this in the classroom? Still, he replied coolly, "I have no doubt; but we have the night together."

Ginny's jaw dropped, and Snape felt a moment of satisfaction. It was important to keep the vixen off-balance, to show her who was in charge. She may have been able to twist Malfoy around her pretty little finger, but Severus Snape had more discipline.

Snape continued, "I convinced Lucius that it would be more convincing if we had more time, and he saw the ... logic."

"All ... night?" Ginny thought for a moment, then giggled. "Well ... let's get started, then. How do you want me, _professor_?"

"First of all, on your feet," said Snape calmly. Ginny, who was on her hands and knees seductively, seemed surprised. She got off the bed and stood up. "Like ... this?"

"Precisely, slut." Ginny flinched, but Snape knew that it was important to vary his tone to Ginny to build up a portfolio of memories. He hoped she understood. He began to have his way, coming dangerously close, until suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, and they Disapparated.

...

When she recovered from the momentary nausea, still aching with need, she saw that they were in a room she had never been in before. It was modest, at least compared to Malfoy's extravagence, but it was well-decorated and neat. Snape waved his wand, and Ginny suddenly found it hard to breathe. She looked down: she was in a black leather corset, laced tightly, and a short black leather dress. With another wave, Snape dressed himself in a charcoal suit. He stepped away a few paces and sat at the chair in front of a nearby desk. He closed his eyes for a moment for a moment, took a breath. He then opened his eyes and looked piercingly at Ginny. He said, with his usual contemptuous voice, "Are you back for more, Ginny?"

Although she was desperately wanting Snape back inside of her, she felt a moment of amusement. So _that _was the plan: to build up different scenes that could then be played out over time as separate encounters. Clever. She felt a momentary admiration for her former professor ... and the feeling was accompanied by increased lust: by respecting his mind, she wanted his body all the more. To show that she knew what was going on, she said, "Lucius knows that he has to share me, so I am here again."

Snape's eyes glittered. Yes, the girl was as quick and as clever as he had hoped. And so beautiful, so desirable. He stood. "Let us get warmed up, then. Come here and kiss me."

She walked over. In truth, she DID want to kiss him anyway, so why not play it up? If the Dark Lord could read her mind at the moment, he would know that she wanted Severus, totally, wholly. Their lips locked; an electricity flowed between them that she had not felt before. She felt incredibly guilty for enjoying it, but he was wonderful, and in the moment, much more considerate than Mal-Lucius usually was.  
He played out the encounter, and disapparated once again.

As they Apparated onto a grassy knoll, Ginny stumbled, and Snape caught her. Ginny said, "I'm ... give a minute, please, I beg."

Snape looked at her carefully for a moment, then nodded. "We can make this next one slower. I wanted to make sure we got the first two done quickly."

"How many of these ... sessions ... do we need to be able to fool ... to fool Him," asked Ginny.

"I told Lucius that six sessions should be enough to be able construct enough memories."

"Six!", Ginny gasped. No wonder Snape was whisking her from place to place. No wonder why Malfoy had agreed to let Snape have Ginny for the evening. Even at their torrid pace, it would be a challenge to get six scenes done by midnight, and Ginny began to have doubts as to whether she could keep up with Snape. She had youth and energy, to be sure, and e_nthusiasm_, but Snape seemed so ... so _determined_, so _relentless_. "We really need to create six sets of memories?"

Snape replied coolly, "You did not listen carefully, Ginny. I said that I told Lucius we needed six sessions."

Comprehension dawned on Ginny slowly. "So you mean..."

"In truth, two sessions are the minimum necessary to create a believable scenario, and three provides safety."

Ginny had to laugh. "So you _lied _to him!"

Snape smiled at her. A real, genuine smile. She tried to picture what he would look like with a slightly smaller nose, quickly determining that it would be strange and she preferred him as he was.

Snape knew Ginny wasn't bluffing about her pain and exhaustion; if anything, she was trying to be brave in face of the pain she was feeling. And she had a high pain threshold, he knew. _All right, then; change of plans_. Snape told Ginny, "Here. Take my hand."

She offered her hand; and, to her surprise, instead of his grabbing her wrist, their fingers interlaced. She was shocked at the gesture. Before she had a chance to think about it more, the world spun and shrunk and expanded again.

She cleared her head. Each Apparation was getting worse, not better. She noticed regretfully that Snape had let go of her hand, but she needed a second anyway to recover.

She looked around. They were in a small laboratory; a cauldron was in one corner, and the shelves were lined to the ceiling with flasks and bottles: ingredients, potions, powders. This must be Snape's personal laboratory; certainly he seemed in his element here. Snape had pulled four bottles and, with a wave of his wand, had the contents empty themselves into an open container. Ginny watched in fascination as the contents momentarily bubbled and then solidified into some sort of thick green gel.

Snape dipped a finger in the mixture. He rubbed the drop of the fluid between his thumb and forefinger. He smiled. "Yes, that should do it," he said to himself. "Ginny," he said, "come here, if you please."

He gently applied the salves to her, and administered the proper potions. He intentionally did not tell her that he had given her a contraceptive, having decided not to incur Lucius' wrath just yet. He didn't know if it was from relief or exhaustion, but she simply collapsed onto him.

They stayed that way for a minute; her arms still around his neck; then, she started to sob. Snape became concerned. He brushed away a tear. "What is wrong, dear?" he asked gently, almost tenderly.

She bit back further tears. And _that_, right there, was the problem; she thought bitterly; _Snape_ cares, he actually cares, whereas her _husband_... no. She would NOT think about that. She struggled to hold back further tears.

Snape was silent; he continued to brush away the few tears that escaped her eyes. Then, he hugged her. It was an odd sensation; to be held tenderly, romantically, by this girl. There wasn't anything wrong with just enjoying the moment, was there?

Snape kissed her lightly on the lips and then stepped back and looked at her critically. He squinted a moment, then said, "I have something that you will need."

He stepped away, and started rummaging through a desk. Ginny wondered what it could be. Curiosity burned through her melancholy like a spark: what was he wanting to give her? Now? And, anyway, did it matter, what it was - wasn't it enough that he was wanting to give her something? Whatever it was, she knew she would treasure it, if only for the kindness he showed her a moment ago.

She heard Snape mumble softly with a satisfied voice, "Ah, yes. Here it is."

Snape walked over to Ginny. Ginny, recovering from her momentary bitterness about her husband, was curious what sort of "gift" Snape would be thinking about at a time like this.

Snape opened his palm. In his hand was a small, heart shaped stone, seamlessly attached to a wire to form a small necklace. A _solid _wire, Ginny noted; so maybe it wasn't a necklace after all, maybe it was a bracelet?

Snape mumbled a word, and the pendant shifted, revealing a hook to which the wire was attached. Snape looped the cold steel wire around Ginny's neck and reattached it to the hook. With another word from Snape, the pendant shifted back, sealing itself. Ginny lifted the pendant curiously. It was as black as night and bore no sign of where it had come open. She looked at Snape expectantly.

Snape smiled slightly. "You learned about Legilimency in your coursework, I presume?" Ginny nodded. "As long as this pendant is necklace is worn, you will be protected from Legilimency; you will know when you are being Scryed, and indeed you will have some control what the searcher sees." Snape looked grimly satisfied. "This includes some ... personal ... enchantments that even the Dark Lord himself can not pierce."

Ginny was skeptical, and Snape said, "Let's put it to the test," said Snape. "Show me that you fear the Dark Lord."

Ginny said, "I-"

"Not in words," snapped Snape. "With your mind." He stared into her eyes. At the same time, the locket grew warm against her skin. In the back of her mind, she felt a warm trickle of a thought, _feelings about Dark Lord?_

Well, it was not hard to pretend to be scared of Him. She thought, _terror, fear, nightmare_. Snape nodded, still staring in her eyes. "Good. Let's try something harder. Tell me that you enjoyed the quiet meal we have been having for the last hour." The locket pulsed against her; the whisper in her mind asked, _dinner with Snape, dinner?_ She focused on imagining a sumptuous meal ... Snape having a rare steak, Ginny with her delicate salad ... sent out, _full, warm, delicious, satisfying_.

Snape frowned. "No Lucius?"

Ginny flushed. In her imagination, Malfoy - _her husband_ - hadn't been there in the scene. She hastily added him to the tableau - Lucius had been behind her, drinking his wine. Snape nodded. "Better. And clever, adding him off stage. You are very quick." Ginny flushed at the compliment. This was really an impressive little thing that Snape had made, she thought.

Snape suddenly gave her a peculiar look. "And what do you think about ... me?" The locket blazed against her skin. The half voice trickling into her head asked, _Snape? Feelings, Snape?_Ginny panicked.

Snape's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment, then he frowned slightly. "Nothing," he said. A moment later, "nothing at all." He looked at her strangely. "I suppose one might conclude you don't think of me at all, even as I stand here."

_I think lots of things_, Ginny said silently to him. But it wouldn't do to admit anything to him, not when she didn't dare admit it to herself. To distract herself, she asked, "How do I ... take it off?"

Snape said, "It can be opened and closed with the right thought. But do you want to remove it already? I would recommend you get used to its feel."

Ginny fingered the pendant. _You misunderstand me, Severus. What if I never want it removed?_She shook her head again. It would not do to have such thoughts. She said aloud, "Thank you, Severus. It's beautiful."

Snape smirked. "I would remind you that its _beauty_is not its most important attribute."

"Nevertheless, it's beautiful, and I thank you. I love it."

Did Snape momentarily flush? _That's cute_, thought Ginny.

"Nevertheless, that's not why I'm here now," Ginny continued assertively. She waved her wand, and the green silk dress fell to the floor, and Ginny stepped forward, gloriously naked except for her necklace. Snape's eyes widened, taking in her curves. He unconsciously drew in a sharp breath. _That's REALLY cute_, thought Ginny. She was liking the power she was having over Severus.

"You know why I'm here, Severus. You know what I want. I want ... you." She paused; that last statement hadn't come out quite the way she intended. It was too bold ... and too true. _I'm not really cut out for being properly dominant_, Ginny told herself.

Snape smirked. So, the little vixen wanted to take charge, did she? Well, she had a thing to learn about dominance and control. He took a deep breath, in control of himself again. Yes, she was beautiful, sexy, young; it was true that he was momentarily enchanted by the sight of her naked except for the necklace that he had put on her. But he was Severus Snape; it would take more than a single moment, however lovely, to break his discipline. He said smoothly, "I know what you REALLY want ... and what you REALLY need ... Ginny." She looked at him, somewhat nervous; she could feel the balance of power slipping away from her. "Severus, I -"

"Come here," he said sharply.

She relaxed after the final scene had played out. Snape quickly brushed himself off and made both of them decent. She frowned at being abandoned so quickly.

Snape put a hand under her chin, made her look up. "Time is running out," Snape said, not gently.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about you surprise me?"

She blushed. "Well, it's ... silly, really. And it isn't sex. But ... I just wanted you to ... see me...maybe?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Snape was confused. "See you?"

"See me beautiful," Ginny said.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "But you ARE beautiful." His eyes swept over her.

"No, not like that!" Ginny became a little angry. "I mean, beautiful as in dressed up beautiful, beautiful as in I-can-look-good-as-a-woman-beautiful..."

Snape smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Ginny said, hesitantly, "I thought I could spend a few minutes ... shopping."

"Shopping? At this hour?"

"Not REALLY shopping," Ginny hastily added, "I mean ... showing you some things, and seeing what you think."

Snape paused for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I ... think I would like that." He supposed adding a few non-sexual memories would prove to the Dark Lord that Lucius really was playing nice. He certainly would not admit to any other motives.

Ginny exhaled in relief. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath, waiting for his answer. _Why does his approval matter so much?_, she asked herself. She pushed the question aside: Snape had agreed ... time to take advantage of that. "Here, sit down," Ginny said. "No, wait! Just turn around!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You don't want me to see you dress? But I've already seen-"

Ginny said, "Not the same! Not the same! Turn around!"

Snape smirked, but he did so. _She IS a complex creature_, Snape mused.

"Okay, turn around."

Snape did, and he was impressed. The little girl was gone: instead, Ginny stood before him, beautiful in a navy dress. Ruffles cascaded over each other in a half dozen layers, drawing the eye to the swelling of her breasts, the narrowness of her waist, the curve of her hips. Ginny had put her hair up, emphasizing the effect. She pirouetted for him. "Do you like it?"

"Don't ask silly questions," he breathed. "It's lovely."

"Like a princess at a ball?", she teased. Snape flinched; and then the thought of balls and Revels made Ginny sad. _Lucius_, she thought, _my _... _husband _... "Never mind," she said quickly. "Okay, turn around again. ... Okay, what about this?"

Snape's jaw dropped. Tight black short skirt, fishnet stockings; corseted bustier. Ginny had let her hair down, and had put on some bright red lipstick. Ginny had trouble breathing, but she gasped out, "What about this?"

To her surprise, Snape said, "No, not really."

"Really?"

"You look like a tart," Snape said sourly. "This seems more of Lucius's tastes. Oh, it might be fun to take you while you were dressed as a trollop, but only because you're not; but I think for most the irony would be wasted on them."

Ginny was both disappointed and pleased at Snape's response. _He's not like most men_, she reminded herself. "Okay, I've got something else. No, you don't need to turn around, just close your eyes. Okay, open them!"

Snape nodded. "Much, much better." Ginny had opted for a strapless pleated blue dress covered in silver triangles. The dress was short but not provocatively so; enough to arouse desire with inspiring contempt. The red lipstick was gone, replaced with a pale pink version. Snape fought back a sudden urge to taste her lips. Ginny rotated slightly back back and forth, making the skirt swish. The triangles re-arranged themselves as the dress flowed; or maybe it was a trick of the light; but either way, the effect was delightful.

"I'm glad you like it," said Ginny cheerfully. "It's my favorite, too."

Snape said suddenly, "Here, I have one for you to try."

Ginny was surprised. "Really?"

"Just a little something. All right, it's your turn to close your eyes."

She did. In the darkness, she heard Snape give a command, and she could feel the strapless dress vanish from her; another command, and she was clothed again, in what felt like satin. She heard Snape furiously mumble, "Reducio ... reducio ..." She could feel the dress fitting to her, molding; she had a vague thought that it was like Snape was sculpting her from satin. She hoped that she would be a statue worthy of him. Finally, the pace of his adjustments slowed down ... after a moment, he said, "All right, Ginny. Open your eyes."

She did, and she gasped in delight. She was wearing a form-fitting white satin dress - that much she had deduced - but the dress was inlaid with threads of gold, flowing down like thin rivers over the dress. Pearls dotted the dress, seemingly at random. Covering the dress was a layer of lace. "Severus ... it's lovely."

Snape smiled, "It's ... a little something that I've had for a while."

"And why did YOU have it? What did the previous owner think?" Ginny felt a pang of jealousy as she asked the question, wondering who wore this dress before her.

"Yes, *I* had it," Snape said coolly, "and there was no previous owner. It was something I saw in a Goblin shoppe, and it was so beautiful that I could not bear the thought of others seeing it, much less wearing it, and so I've kept it ... here ... since."

"How ... long?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ten years," said Snape.

Ginny paused, thinking about such an unimaginable length of time to have something without hope of using it. For that matter, come to think of it ... "So why are you showing it to me, now?"

"I thought ... that you would look good in it. And," he added, his throat suddenly a little dry, "and you do."

"And there was no one else who you thought would look good in it?"

"You may ... keep the dress, if you like," Snape said, ignoring the question.

Ginny fingered the dress. It WAS a lovely thing ... too lovely? What would she do with it?

Snape and Ginny apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Malfoy was waiting for them when they Apparated. Malfoy's impatient glare melted into a victorious sneer. Ginny realized that Snape was holding her hand; he quickly let go and grabbed Ginny's wrist. She didn't think Malfoy noted, he was too busy gloating at Snape. Ginny frowned. Was Malfoy ... drunk?

"Soo, Severus, you return my prize to me. How ... dutiful, as always," Malfoy sneered. Ginny was appalled: Malfoy WAS drunk. What was he thinking? She wondered how drunk he was; it seemed possible that Malfoy might actually not remember much of tonight. _He just might wake up and forget how I got in his bed_, thought Ginny bitterly. She stopped for a moment; it was odd that she thought the word "his", not "our". And as she thought about it, she realized that she actually _wanted _it to happen that way: that would mean he wouldn't take try to her tonight. Her flesh still throbbed from the feeling of Severus inside of her; she wanted to preserve that feeling to last as long as possible. At least he looked at her like a woman, and not a prize.

Malfoy continued, "But now your role is over, I'm afraid, and so you can hand _my wife _back to me." He held out his arm imperiously for Ginny.

Ginny felt Snape tremble, but his face was still and cold. He turned to Ginny. "I take my leave of you now, Lady Malfoy. I hope the evening has given you enough memories for ..."

"Enough talk," snarled Malfoy. "_My wife_, Severus."

Snape lifted Ginny's wrist as if to hand her over; but then, to both Ginny's and Malfoy's surprise, he shifted his grip to hold her hand, and kissed the back of her hand. "M'Lady," he said, looking deep into her eyes for a moment. He let her hand fall; the symbolism of not handing her over was lost on none of them. Snape gave a quick contemptuous glance to Malfoy. "Lucius." Snape disapparated before Lucius could come up with a sufficiently hateful comment.

Lucius glared at the spot where Snape had been. Then he grabbed Ginny's wrist cruelly. She felt herself recoil at his touch, but his grip brooked no dispute. "Come with ... with me, _wife_." He dragged her into the house.

Snape was back in his laboratory. Four flasks lay on the desk in front of him, each of a different color and consistency. Snape had deliberately started a complicated mixture, just to take his mind off of ... _no, I'm NOT thinking about her_, Snape reminded himself. He picked up a medicine dropper full of silver and carefully added two drops to the first flask; the blue fluid suddenly turned gold. Snape smiled grimly. Perfectly done. He set the dropper down and reached into a small bowl to pick up three dragon scales. Unbidden, the thought came to his mind, _by now, she's inside of the Manor ... and with Lucius in the bedroom ..._

With a sudden sweep of his arm, Snape sent all the bottles crashing to the ground. The potions, mixed together, gave a brief, bright explosion before fading into sputtering hisses. Snape looked at the mess, then laughed contemptuously at himself. _So much for self-control_, he mocked himself.

He watched as droplets of the potion mixture etched the stone floor. He made a mental note to study this particular combination in the future. _In the future, though_, he told himself; for now, he simply wanted to ... not think. He saw the pattern of droplets on the ground. _How beautifully random_, he thought ... _sort of like the freckles on her face_ ...

Snape abruptly stood up. _All right_, Snape told himself sharply, _something needs to be done_.

He knew he wouldn't stoop to drink the way Malfoy did; that was a form of escape for over-refined weaklings. _Like Malfoy_, thought Snape viciously. No, Snape would need to do something different. He needed the strongest sleeping potion he could brew. He went to work, producing the potion in record time, furiously trying not to think of the girl. He down the necessary dose and wandered to his chambers, not to awaken until his Dark Mark burned him days later.

**October 3**

Lucius rolled over the morning after the Snape Intrusion as he'd taken to calling it, noticing his wife sprawled out next to him. She had at least had the decency to wash herself after being with another man, likely repeatedly. He knew Severus had not gone gentle on her, and had likely lived out every depraved fantasy he had. In a twisted way he felt sorry for her, but he felt more sorry for himself. He had used his connections and made significant bribes for the girl, who would never love him the way he wanted, it seemed. Perhaps he should have gone slower with her. Perhaps he should have refused to share. At least she didn't love Severus, yet.

"Ginny, wake up"

"Nooo! Sleeeepp!"

"No, wake up."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I need to know what he did to you."

"Lucius, I'd rather not talk about it. Can't I have my relationship with you separate from him?"

"Will you let me see the memories?"

Ginny felt the weight of her necklace, knowing she could show or hide anything she wanted.

"Please Lucius, don't make me do this."

His brow raised.

"You've something to hide from me, don't you? Very well, if you are too weak to show me, perhaps my friend Severus will. Perhaps I should pay him a visit."

"Perhaps you should."

"Ginny, I will have you today."

"As you or as him?"

"I've yet to decide."

She shed her covers and her night dress.

"You may have me now, if you'd like."

He pushed her back down onto the bed. He would show her what happens to women who cheat on their husbands. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before, smelling of firewhiskey. The evidence of his rage was sprawled across the floor; the broken glass, the dried liquor, the throw pillows from the loveseat now on the ground.

"Put me inside of you."

She obliged, unbuttoning his trousers, and pushing him into her. The look on her face betrayed everything she felt about her husband. The same distracted look he used to see in his dead wife's eyes, coming back to haunt him. He knew Severus had pleasured the previous Lady Malfoy whenever she requested. At the time, he figured it was a good riddance, since he certainly didn't want to hear about her shopping trips or whatever it was she did with her days.

He couldn't finish this way. He pulled out of her, pulling her body into his. He simply wanted to hold onto her, to know she was still his. He had lost her, and now he was determined to win her back. And punishing her for something he had agreed to was not the way to do it.

She turned to him, a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it Lucius? Did I not please you?"

"You please me very much, Ginny. You please me more than you could know. I'm no longer lonely. I can have a child with you, who will be raised by parents who ..."

He trailed off, turning her so he could look in her eyes.

"Lucius, you don't love me."

"Damnit Ginny. That ring...that was -"

"It was a way to mark me as yours."

"No, Ginny. It's so much more than that. You don't wear the ring, and I understand. But now I'm asking you as your husband, who does love you. I love you, Ginny. I love you so so much, and I want you to wear my ring. To show me that it's possible for you to love me back. Please, Ginny."

"I don't get it...you've had so many chances to tell me...why wait for now?"

..._Why wait for when I can't stop thinking about him?_

"I have loved you since the first night I had you, Ginny. I wouldn't admit it to myself, but last night..knowing another man was taking you, Ginny! Please, can't you just say it back? Please say it back to me!"

She looked at the man before her, hair disheveled, eyes bloodshot. She wasn't sure it was love, more like obsession. This was a wealthy, powerful, dangerous man, who could not be reasoned with. And now here he was, pleading with her to tell him she loved him. _He doesn't care whether it's true or not, he just needs to hear it..._

She grabbed the ring out of her purse, where she usually kept it and put it on her finger, kissing him deeply.

"I knew it! I knew you loved me too. My Ginny. My perfect Ginny. No one else will EVER have you."

He held her for a few more hours, kissing her lightly, stroking her skin, admiring her naked body. He wanted to show her off to everyone, and keep her to himself at the same time.

"My love, would you like me to take you out tonight?"

"Lucius, that's sweet, I'm so tired though from..."

"Please? I want to celebrate."

And thus, here she sat, dressed in a dark blue sun dress with bows, across from her mate, dressed in a gray suit. The hostess, who had mistaken her for his daughter initially, sat them at a beach-view table on a private balcony.

"You are so beautiful tonight, Ginny."

"Thank you, Lucius. I didn't try much, I'm so tired." She stirred the coffee in front of her, hoping it would work a miracle on her exhausted body.

"No matter, I'm sure dinner will fix that."

He had ordered, of course, and they were presented with a five-course meal fit for a king. As she nibbled on bits and pieces, she remembered the dinners at Hogwarts. Her friends fighting over the last pie, the house elves rushing around. She missed a more simple life, where she was the Weasley kid sister who was best friends with the older girls. She missed the admiring looks from the boys as she grew older.

She realized her life was not completely gone. She had friends still, Cho, and Severus. Severus...kind, domineering Severus. She had her husband...'s credit card. Yes. She could still have a full life. And she could grow to care more deeply for her husband, though he would never be Harry...or the other recent love interest.

**November 20**

_Lord and Lady Malfoy request your presence at Malfoy Manor for their Winter Ball. _  
_December 4_  
_7:00 PM_

"What do you think of the design?"

"Lucius, we're throwing a ball? There's no time to plan this!"

"Lady Malfoy can plan anything...are you up to the challenge?"

"Lucius, this is two weeks from now, be reasonable!"

"Certainly Miss Chang will be of assistance? And...him."

"I...you really want this, don't you. Fine. I'll figure it out."

Ginny began planning the ball for Lucius. He obviously needed some excuse to show off his wealth and entertain his evil friends.

Well, in order to entertain evil, I'll need someone...evil, she mused. Now that she had been there once, she could apparate to Severus' personal lab. She appeared with a pop to see her former professor standing over a cauldron in all his glory.

"Long time no see. Your visit comes as a surprise, my lady, especially after these long nights alone. Does your husband know?"

"...No. Not yet. But I do have permission...in a way."

"I'm intrigued."

She produced the invitation.

"Oh, that thing. His ball, the only social event he looks forward to. Hasn't thrown it since Narcissa...ah. I see."

"It's not like you to ramble, Professor."

"Professor? Back to that one, are we? Yes, I will help you with the ghastly thing. I'll get you a list of everyone you have to invite, and a list of those to ...forget."

"Thank you Severus. I know you have to teach, but might you drop by the manor after?"

"If that is your wish, Gin- Lady Malfoy."

Ginny disapparated again, carefully considering his words. Apparently their relationship had changed after their...experience. More after her husband's decree to stay far away from a certain professor.

Cho and Ginny were going over flowers when he appeared in the fireplace.

"No orchids, ladies. Green, black, dark red, and white are acceptable. Think...Slytherin."

"Right. Slytherin. Do you have the list for us?"

Severus produced several long scrolls. Many hours later, far into the night, they had ordered all of the necessary decorations and arranged the invitations. The last thing was food. The house elves had been cooking the last few hours. Cho had since taken her leave, Severus remaining on the couch.

"Ginny, come try this."

He held out the spoon with some cake on it. She approached slowly, looking him in the eye and opening her mouth. She closed her eyes, moaning slightly while she enjoyed the cake.

He extended his hand, stroking her face. She kept her eyes closed, leaning into his touch. He dared to shift closer, kissing her gently.

"Ginny! Where are y-"

Ginny opened her eyes to see her husband shadowing over the pair.

"Severus, a word."

"Certainly, just a moment."

Snape turned to Ginny, winking at her and muttering "Pratt" under his breath.

Lucius tapped his foot impatiently, escorting his old "friend" into another room.

"You remember that the Dark Lord entered me into your marriage, Lucius."

"Severus, please. Let me have this one. You had your fun with Narcissa. There's still a chance for Ginny and I."

"Lucius begging me for something? My how the tables have turned. She is a lovely specimen. You LOVE her, don't you."

"That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when I share the same predicament."

"You do NOT! And you never will have her! Not after everything I did to get her! Do you have ANY idea of what I went through? Any clue how long I have wanted her?"

"The girl was my student, Lucius. How could I not notice her as well? Especially now, since she's finally developed."

Lucius looked disgusted.

"How shall we settle this?", contemplated the tall blond.

"How about you let me decide?"

Both men snapped around, seeing Ginny in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Lucius growled at her.

"Long enough. I will not have you fight over me like two dogs! As far as I'm concerned, the Dark Lord has forced this relationship on us, and we must continue it. My relationship with each of you is my business. If we treat it any other way, we will all be killed."

"The girl has a point", Lucius reasoned. "We have enough memories of sharing for now, though. Severus, you will stand down."

The two men stared at each other, obviously continuing the argument. Ginny sighed and waited for them to duke it out.

_Don't take her from me, Severus._

Severus knew that there was no winning. He would always be an outsider, ordered in. He knew he had to give her up, for now. Hanging his head in defeat, he walked away.

**December 4**

Cho and Ginny were putting together the last touches on the ballroom before getting ready. Lucius had bought her a dress, but Ginny knew she didn't want to wear it. Not when she had the perfect dress already. Something that had been tailored to her, lovingly admired the way Lucius had never looked at her. Lucius loved seeing his wife, but he never looked at her, never got to know who was under the red hair and light freckles.

No. She would wear this perfect, beautiful white dress for Severus.

Then again, Lucius did have his charms...like this morning.

-Earlier-

"Ginny, I know you've been planning this ball for me. I appreciate having you here with me. You complete my life, I hope you know that. I won't touch you again if it's what you want."

"Lucius, I want you to love me like you love a wife, not how you love a jewel or a manor."

A dark look swept over his face. He knew this was coming. He had become a little too good at hiding his emotions, especially from those close to him. The Dark Lord would never approve of such weakness!

But then he realized - the Dark Lord was not the one who mattered. All the status and business deals he had gained by his marriage did not overshadow the fact that he would give up his fortune to be happy with his Ginny. He could never tell her.

"Ginny, there are many feelings that you do not see...from me."

"You're afraid that I'll tell? You're embarrassed?"

"Afraid...yes. Not of you."

"Lucius...there's a way..." She fingered her necklace that she always wore. He had noticed it on her after her night with...him. He never questioned her for it.

He approached more closely, reaching out for the necklace. When he touched it, he felt a burning sensation - Severus had obviously meant for her, and her alone to remove it.

"I was wondering about that. What does it do?"

"It hides my thoughts...from everyone."

He moved her face so her eyes were staring straight into his.

"I love you, Ginny. And not as a pet, or a beautiful thing. I love you."

She felt his mind reaching into hers._ Lucius, love?_She remained silent.

"It conceals everything...good and bad. I will not pressure you to tell me."

"Lucius, I know what I want to do. Can you prove to me that I'm not just another pretty thing in your collection?"

"Yes. I will prove it to you. What do you need me to do?"

"I want a day where you spend nothing on me. I'm sick of you trying to buy me. I don't want nice things. I want ...to feel."

She was right of course, that's all he wanted as well. Narcissa loved spending money more than him, he had assumed it was the way to attract the young girl. Perhaps this young girl was more of a woman than his first wife had ever been.

"I was...wrong Ginny. About you."

He bowed, kissing her hand, and taking his leave.

-  
She smiled at the thought of her now...sweet? Death Eater husband. Cho looked stunning, as usual, in a dark red gown.

"Ginny...I know you were planning this thing...but white? That dress is nicer than your wedding dress."

"Yes...it was a gift. I rather like it."

"It's beautiful, and if you want to wear it, then I think it's perfect."

Ginny fingered the tiara Lucius had brought down for her. She put it on Cho's head, deciding it looked better there.

The two girls smiled at each other in the mirror, clasping hands. Ginny gave Cho a quick kiss on the cheek, missing and hitting her lips instead. Both giggled - that would be an interesting one to explain.

A sharp pop cut through the air, as a house elf announced the guests arriving.

They descended the stairs to the ball room doors, meeting Severus and Lucius. Lucius offered his wife his arm, Severus escorting Cho.

_Severus? Feelings? Severus? _Want. Desire. Perfect, sometimes. _Lucius? _Sweet...Promising.

She felt so many pings at her mind, she couldn't tell which man was issuing them, so she was honest with both voices.

Lucius felt an deep sadness...she felt Severus was perfect. He had always been perfect...on the outside. Severus was anything but. Still had a chance...at least that was something.

He dipped Ginny and kissed her deeply, tasting the strawberry lipstick she was wearing. It was surprisingly similar to one, Miss Chang.

_Cho? _She showed him the kiss they exchanged, and Lucius grew aroused. He contained himself quickly, as he heard them announced.

Lord and Lady Malfoy emerged through the large doors, her lovely form-fitting gown a stark contrast to his formal black robes.

Severus watched greedily, as HIS dress swished in front of him.

"Patience, dear." Cho smirked up at the potions master.

"Silence." He pinched her bottom, giving it a smack as they walked in to shocked looks at yet another scandalous pairing in the Malfoy Manor.

One particularly frustrating Death Eater was making eyes at his Miss Chang, so he sent a lovely hex his way, wandlessly.

"That was mean," whispered Cho with a smile.

"No less than the fool deserved," Snape whispered back. "You saw the way he looked at you. Dunderhead."

Cho giggled. "Ginny was right, you CAN be really funny!"

At the mention of Ginny's name, Snape stiffened. Cho noticed it too. "Oh, Severus, relax!"

Snape replied wryly, "easier said than done."

Cho rolled her eyes. "Oh come ON. Look, are you enjoying my company?"

"Yes..."

"Of course you are. Well, focus on that."

At that, Snape grinned. "Perhaps I have underestimated the other houses."

"No, just me," laughed Cho. "Me and Ginny."

Snape continued to grin. "Point taken. Allow me to get you a drink."

"NOW you're getting the idea!"

Snape and Cho had both downed several drinks. She struggled to stand, let alone dance, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"I...Severus...you're so cute! I want...dance..."

"Oh, sweet girl. Let's get you up to my quarters, shall we?"

"...K. Fine."

"That's better, love."

He scooped up the inebriated girl and carried her into his room, plopping her on the bed.

"Hey! Don't you want to see my knickers? I picked them for you!"

"...Your what, Miss Chang?"

"Cho! I'm CHO! And yes, I thought I would repay you for being a gentleman and helping us with our little ball...I figured I needed a little...liquid courage..."

"Cho, look at me. In my eyes."

She giggled, looking at him. He held her face in place, and sifted through her thoughts.

_Severus? Feelings?_ Tall, sexy, professor...Images of him teaching in his severe robes flashed before him, Cho admiring him secretly.

"Cho...You feel something more than gratitude, don't you? I must advise you...this is not something I will do lightly. And those feelings are currently reserved for another. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I know you love her, it's plain as day. But I don't love you...maybe a girlish crush when I was at Hogwarts."

"Lust only?"

"Lust only." She crossed her fingers behind her back, unknown to the professor.

"Very well then."

She admired that he didn't want to use her feelings to get laid for the night. Too bad she didn't care.

"Let's see to this lovely gown."

She blushed at his compliments, pushing his hands away and pointing to the bed.

"Let's see to this ...show I want to give you."

The girl continue to surprise him. She seductively stripped out of her gown, leaving it on the ground. Underneath he was surprised she wore none of the restraining garments many pureblooded women used to shape their bodies. She was completely naked, besides those lovely knickers. They were a tiny slip of black lace, begging to be ripped open.

He could resist no longer, and tossed her on the bed. After ripping his clothing off, he forced his way inside of her, quickly climaxing.

She grinned in satisfaction when he rolled over, drowsily draping his arm over her.

"...Did I say I was done with you?" She kissed down his chest.

"Wicked girl..."

"You've no idea, Professor."

Ginny watched from the door, fuming with jealousy. She wondered if he could sense her there if she sent the right thoughts. She had walked upstairs to grab a nausea potion - she feared she had consumed a bit too much. Lucius had excused her for the night

"Mmmm, Professor," said Cho. "That was fun. Ginny was right, you're good." She giggled at Snape's shocked expression. "Oh, come on, Severus, Ginny and I share everything."

This was as good a time as any. Ginny murmured from the door, "Not everything."

Snape was aghast. "Ginny!" He flailed in confusion a moment, struggling to get up.

"Oh no you don't, professor, I'm not done!" said Cho. Cho, who knew Ginny better than Snape did, had heard the banter in Ginny's voice. Cho straddled Snape in a strange new position and continued her work from before. Cho flashed a triumphant grin to Ginny and said to Snape, "See? I'm know things Ginny doesn't."

Ginny looked on for as long as she could bear, hiding her disappointment in her friends better than ever.

Cho climbed off of Snape, fully satisfied for now. He had finished again, leaving more mess on the sheets. He opened his eyes and evaluated Ginny's expression. She met his eyes.

_Hurt, lust, rage, disloyal..._

He hated what she was showing him. There was far more that she wasn't, but that was the whole point of the gift. He wanted to level the playing field, now he had to suffer the consequences. She couldn't blame Cho for having the man. He was a wonderful lover. But he had all but promised he was hers...and now seeing him with someone else...regardless of who she was with tore her apart.

She suddenly felt very sad, and left the room, searching for an escape. She remembered where the smaller ball room was, and apparated there. The piano she had been practicing on was waiting for her, keys glistening. She played Moonlight Sonata, to a crowd of no one. This was the only audience who would ever hear the near-perfect performance tonight, she figured. The only other person who she would consider playing it for...was occupied elsewhere.

The song had always reminded her of him, it's dark brooding tones. Complicated, simple, building, releasing...perfectly in time with her pulse as she contemplated her perfect lover. She knew she had decided on someone else, but it was a decision made because there was no better alternative. He had Cho now, and it seemed they would be quite happy together. There was no need to bring him into her world of sadness. There was no need to ruin Lucius at the same time, who loved her unconditionally.

She would have Lucius, she would let him have someone better.

"Cho, will you be okay if I leave you here for a moment?"

"Yes, go find her", she mumbled rolling her eyes, and dozing back off. He tucked her in, sweeping some stray hair off her forehead, almost lovingly. He could feel for this girl if he tried, but she would never be his Ginny.

He mumbled a spell to locate his red-haired girl, halting abruptly at the doors when he knew she was in the ball room. There she was, playing for her audience. He saw how profoundly sad she was, not realizing the consequences of his actions. Surely this couldn't have been all him, though. No! She had chosen to be with Lucius, even when given a chance to leave. This sadness was her own fault! He deserved someone too, and he'd take Cho if he could have her. The lovely girl was so deliciously uncomplicated compared to Ginny. She played the last chord, the sound fading away, along with him as his steps echoed down the corridor.

"Back so soon?"

"Sleep."

Cho thought nothing of it, as she snuggled into her covers. Namely, his waistcoat that she had claimed as hers. She loved the smell of him - he had obviously tried tonight.

Snape was not one to drink away his troubles, so he apparated back to his lab to distract himself. He opened the book case door, revealing the stairs to his most secret collection. Yes...he would banish his girl from his mind. He searched for an elaborate book, bound in red leather. There it was - the strongest love potion he could possibly brew. Ridiculously simple for something so potent, he mused.

The ingredients were not easy to come by, but his stores were always full because of the Dark Lord's experiments. He knew the proportions, referring to the text only for how many stirs which direction. It was done, and he was ready to forget Ginny. He focused intently on the pink brew. He needed only a tear from Cho and a tear from himself. That was easy, he had already let out a few as he left Ginny. He produced his handkerchief. Still wet - he muttered the incantation to extract the liquid. He filled a vial with the concoction, returning to his rooms at the Manor.

Cho was still fast asleep. He would have to get her to cry and there were few ways he could think of in his desperation. Just one cut would do it, he reasoned. He spelled her into a deeper sleep and produced his knife. Slipping out the blade from its sheath, he ran it down her leg. The girl screamed and shifted about, driving it deeper than he had intended. He had produced the desired effect, stealing the tear that ran down her cheek, leaving the open cut.

He immediately downed the potion, saving not a single drop. He needed this to work. He needed to love Cho, even if it was artificial. He would no longer intrude on a marriage that was not his with a women he could not have.

Everything went blurry as he lowered himself onto the bed.

Ginny grew tired of playing piano and returned to her bed room. Her husband was contemplating something by the fire.

"Ginny, I was afraid I'd lost you!"

"You nearly did. No matter, I'm safe, and I'm here. And I'm yours."

"...You mean it?"

She looked into his eyes, showing him her desire to be with him. She showed him what could be - a happy family, a loving relationship.

"Ginny, you mustn't use that to trick me. Show me how you truly feel."

"Lucius, my feelings are my own. I am yours, and that is the end of it. If Severus chooses to exercise his rights, I will deny him."

Lucius slowly approached his wife, leaned down, and kissed her. Mid-kiss, there was a loud screech from down the hall. He cautioned Ginny to wait in the room, while he inspected the house.

The noise had almost certainly come from Draco's or Severus' quarters. Listening at his son's door, he heard only head board noises. That ruled that one out, he smirked.

_Severus...what have you done?_

He opened the door, seeing the two passed out on the bed. Cho still bled down the sheets and onto the floor, Severus draped on top of her. She had screamed and fainted after seeing the wound on her leg, it seemed.

He had obviously overdosed on something - a potion, most likely. And she...had been cut open...to create this abomination...

_Oh no. He's drugged himself. _

"Severus! You useless git!"

"Cho? Cho, pretty Cho! So lovely, isn't she?"

"You disgust me."

Suddenly, he noticed the cold in the room...Cho seemed...less than conscious. There was a faint pulse, but if he didn't fix her, he could certainly lose her. He was no healer, but Severus was. What could possibly fix Severus in his state?

Lucius rummaged through the potion master's cabinets, finding several draughts to try.

One of these ought to work, he thought, as he pushed Severus into a chair, binding him to the arms.

"Pretty Cho, I love Cho. Don't you love her?"

"Here, you fool! You will drink these until you come to your senses!"

"Icky! These are icky! Where is pretty Cho?"

Lucius poured potion after potion down his friend's throat. After several tries, Severus seemed to come to.

After moments of babbling, Severus was back, looking at Lucius curiously.

"I know you have some interesting fetishes, Lucius, but I'd appreciate you refraining from acting them out on me."

"Thank Merlin, Severus. Look at what you've done to her!"

Cho laid limply on the bed as Severus shot up and examined her. Several minutes later he had done all he could, leaving her to rest. He kissed her forehead, more how a father would kiss his daughter than a man to his lover.

"You will come with me, now."

Lucius threw his friend on the couch in his study.

"Look me straight in the eye. You will show me everything you did for the past hour. You will tell me what you did to Cho, and why you did it."

Suddenly an ounce of humanity leaked out of Severus as he started screaming.

"You took away the one release I had. I overdosed on a LOVE POTION. There. You like that? You and your wife...your perfect wife...drove me to force myself to love another to FORGET HER. Mighty Severus the dungeon bat has finally found his weakness."

Lucius understood perfectly. The girl had the same effect on him.

"You know she chose me tonight, Severus."

"I realize that. I had no intention of trying to claim my rights again in your marriage. I know now that it was wrong."

"I can't share her, Severus. I can't share her with someone else. Not you. She loves you. You know that? MY wife."

"I'm not rich like you! I'm not charming, not handsome. Never mind. She's yours, Lucius. Miss Chang will be mine. You should be able to enjoy what you paid for."

With that, Severus rose and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Usual disclaimer.**

**December 5  
**

Severus meant well, he truly did. He heard the girl shift in her sleep, slowly remembering last night. Unfortunately he could do nothing for that giant scar he had caused and would now have to explain to her. He had nothing to say, really.

In that moment, the Dark Mark burned, summoning him to his master.

He apparated to the chamber, having a bad idea of what this was about.

"Severrussssss. It seemmmmsssss I never had to find you a ssssuitable match! The dark-haired girl...a friend of Lady Malfoy?"

"Yes my Lord. Miss Chang."

"Pureblood?"

"You would know better than I, my Lord."

"Yessssss very good. She issssss ssssuitable."

"My Lord?"

"You will have her. You have done your work with Misssss Malfoy for now. What! You will THANK me for the giftsssss I give you!"

There it was. Amidst the torturous pain of the Crucio for his "insolence", Severus smirked at the Dark Lord playing matchmaker again. The man was desperate to increase his ranks with new Death Eater spawn, it seemed. Perhaps he knew?

No, how could he know that the Order survived, intact?

"Yes my Lord. I will do as you command."

The Dark Lord banished Snape back to his room, where he landed with a thud.

"Professor?"

"Ugghhhhh. Cho. I've something to discuss with you."

"I'll say...I figured you like it rough, but was that really necessary?" She gestured to the scar. It was a magical wound made with an athame. He could do nothing to conceal it, though he had tried.

"My apologies. Truly. But there are even more pressing matters, Miss Chang."

"Miss Chang? This is serious." She smirked up at her school-girl-fantasy-become-reality.

"The Dark Lord caught wind of you accompanying me last night. He...requests us to provide him with new followers." He had hoped she wouldn't make him say it.

"You want me to marry you then." She, unlike Ginny, was pleased with her arrangement. She had wanted Severus for years, secretly calling him by that name in her mind. He was everything she wanted last night, despite whatever thing had caused that scar. She was confident that she wanted more (at least of his body!), now was her chance.

"Yes. I assure you it would be a marriage in name only, and only for the purpose of protecting you."

"Professor, you don't need to spare me or defend my honour. You...had me last night, remember?"

"Yes, I suppose I did." His expression clouded, displeased that he was not the first to take his fiancee, he assumed. She knew different. She had done many scandalous things in the Hogwarts dorms, but Cedric had been killed, Harry had never approached her again, and the War killed any chance of her having a sex life the past few years. She was currently working at Fred and George's joke shop, in their absence. It was doing surprisingly well - apparently Dark Wizards appreciate a good prank.

She did not appreciate that he was appraising her as a common whore.

"I will accept your marriage, then. It seems, much like Ginny, I have no choice with you."

She promptly rose, bathed, and left him to his thoughts, without another word.

Severus Snape was confused. He knew nothing about marriage, or love. He would always "love" Lily Evans, but now he began to realize it was more of an obsession. An obsession that carried over to another lovely red head.

He had to banish all thoughts of them, and at least try to please his Miss Chang. Lucius would know what to do. As much as he hated asking the slimy git.

"Severus! My good friend."

"Lucius."

"Come to sob over my victory?"

"No actually. I've come to announce my engagement to Miss Chang."

"That was certainly fast!" Malfoy genuinely smile for the first time in ages. Could it be that the final obstacle in his marriage would suddenly be gone? Regardless of what Severus had said, he knew he still harbored rather strong feelings for his Wife.

"The Dark Lord has his way of meddling."

"Well we should have our girls plan the wedding, then I suppose."

"Lucius...was Ginny a- well, you know...untouched? When you had her?"

"Yes, Severus. She was," Lucius gloated.

"How did you know?"

"Well, the blood on the sheets was an indication. But it hardly would have mattered to me - not anymore. Perhaps with Narcissa, for my heir, but Miss Weasley was a pleasure regardless."

Severus racked his brain for memories of last night. He had no clue why it was suddenly important to him to have been the first to have his...fiance. Probably a matter of male pride.

The sheets had been soaked with blood from the wound he had caused, which he Scourgified this morning.

"Severus, did you ever consider just asking her?" Malfoy had slipped in his mind, seeing the scene replay.

"I'd hardly know how to approach the subject."

"Well, what about Ginny? I'm sure she would know about her best friend. Here, let me summon her."

"No- that's quite -"

Ginny appeared with a pop, rubbing her eyes and holding her pillow. Obviously it had been a rough night for her as well, no thanks to the men in the room.

"Ginny. Good morning. We have an inquiry for you, if you wouldn't mind."

"What is it, and it had better be important for you two buggers to drag me out of bed."  
She glared daggers at Severus especially, who looked guiltily at the ground.

"Miss Chang - she is your friend? You wouldn't happen to know how many men she's -"

"You're asking ME? That's HER business! Obviously you, Snape."

Ginny stormed out, infuriated that he would dare ask her something private about her only friend.

"Um, that went well. Something I should know about with my wife, Snape?"

"Only things that would please you."

He let Lucius enter his mind, showing him all of the activities of the night with Miss Chang as Ginny watched. Lucius knew of course, of the actions Severus took with Miss Chang last night, but didn't realize Ginny knew as well. He smiled, confirming that his wife would now be his to woo.

Severus got up, he had potions essays to grade.

**December 6**

Ginny plopped back onto her bed, which was now occupied by Cho.

"Severus was - well...I figured I'd come see you."

Ginny hugged Cho to her as she cuddled back into bed.

"Ginny - I know how you feel about him. I'm sorry I had him last night. I feel so stupid...and dirty."

"He was your first, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and now I wish more that it had been Cedric."

Ginny brushed the stray hair from Cho's cheek.

"And now I am to marry him."

"It's not all bad. I have Lucius, and he is getting better."

Cho sobbed. Everything felt so hopeless these days. She had always felt for the professor, but it became more and more clear that the red heads would haunt him forever.

"You know they asked me about you - how many men you had -"

"WHAT!?"

Ginny chuckled. "I didn't say anything."

Cho was embarrassed that her first time was this someone who didn't care for her and she barely remembered it.

"I suppose we need to plan this wedding of yours?"

"I suppose we do."

"Well, then I suppose Lucius will be paying."

"I suppose he will."

The girls laughed and not soon after were off shopping.

**December 13**

Snape had invited all the necessary Death Eaters, and Miss Chang had a dismal showing of a few friends. Her parents were apparently dead, casualties of being on the wrong side of the War. He saw Ginny walk out down the aisle first, with a light pink gown. His bride followed, wearing - wait a minute?!

Cho smiled at Severus who was now visibly angry at her wearing his gift to Ginny. It seemed appropriate to them, to mess with the guy who had hurt her.

As she approached him, he became more and more hard. By the time they reached "I do" he was positively fuming. He gave her a chaste peck and did not even stay for photos, storming out of the Ministry chamber.

She was sad to see him leave like that, but more happy that she had gotten the reaction she was looking for. Ginny and Cho sat together through the agonizing dinner at the Malfoy Manor. They still wore their dresses. Ginny and Cho fed each other cake, much to the amusement and arousal of the present men. Malfoy and Snape looked on, questioning what they had gotten themselves into.

At last it was time to consummate the marriage. Snape bid no one adieu, instead grabbing his wife by the arm, and disapparting to his chambers in the Manor.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Chang that I don't take you to my own house. It is nowhere near as opulent as our surroundings here."

She sat on the bed, waiting for him to take out his anger on her.

"You will remove that dress from yourself now."

"No. I rather like it, and it was a gift."

Snape turned to her, prodding her mind for what she meant. He saw the same images he had seen the night he had slept with her - of her admiring him.

No! Lust. That night was lust. It meant nothing to her. Many others had been with her before, he told himself.

Enraged, he paced across the room, ripping the dress from her body. He easily tossed her on the bed and had his way with her. He examined the sheets after, finding no blood.

Of course you dolt! There won't be blood because you at least have already had her. This was wrong, the whole thing was wrong.

The cold git went to shower, leaving her to her thoughts.

On a whim, she jumped out of bed and went to join him.

His eyes were closed as he felt the scalding water burn his back while he punched the shower wall. She entered the stall with him, turning the heat down. He snapped around at the intruder, snarling at her.

She ignored his snarls, finding some soap and lathering it on him. She carefully washed his back and chest. Finally he relaxed under her touch. She used a non-verbal spell to heal his bleeding knuckles. Finally, she stood on her toes to try to reach his long hair, failing at the attempt. She cursed his height and looked at him questioningly. He turned to her and looked deeply into her. She felt burnt with the intensity of the look and trailed her eyes downward. He was lean and wirey. She knew he ran every day to keep in shape for the Death Eater raids. He had none of the bulk Lucius had, but was far more skilled, she knew. The dark hair shaded his face, drops of water falling to the ground. He bent down to give her access to it, moaning as she massaged her hands through it.

He knew he had to be gentle with her. He had been wrong. She was not some vixen trying to tempt him. She was his wife, who he would have to learn to deal with. It was only fair of him to try.

He rinsed off and just held her, feeling the water wash over them. After a while, she washed herself as well, and left him to his thoughts.

As she dried off and changed into his shirt, he entered the bed room again.

"Miss Ch-"

"I'm Mrs. Snape."

"Right. Cho then. Come here."

She walked to him and was shocked at his soft touch. He held her to him once more stroking her long hair gently. He kissed her forehead and lead her to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Still don't own it. **

**December 20  
**

Lucius dressed for the day, relishing in the fact that Ginny had begun choosing his outfits again. She had paired the only cufflinks he now wore with a crisp blue shirt and a red tie. The black suit topped off his rather muggle ensemble, perfectly appropriate for his outing to the muggle bank that would be responsible for acting on his behalf for an upcoming merger. The mark burned beneath the layers, reminding him that sometime soon she would have to bear the same mark.

The Dark Lord had made her a Junior Death Eater weeks ago, she now equaled Draco. This meant more responsibility, a kill or two in her future, and her becoming a public face for what the Dark Lord stood for. She would now need to become Ginny Malfoy, First Wife of Death Eaters. Rumours of her snide remarks to the other Death Eater wives and ladies floated around the Dark Lord's chamber, and she was quickly becoming admired for her taste and wit.

Yes, he knew she would adapt to her new role, the same as she had done so far. However, this would be the ultimate betrayal of her "Light Side", taking the Mark.

...

It was a day like any other for Mrs. Malfoy. She opened the house accounts and took inventory of what needed to be done, who need to be invited to what, all of the duties she had absorbed as the new Lady of the House. It was more than a full-time job, and she was thankful Lucius left her to it. She had recently taken to seeking out charitable causes to give to, discretely of course. The latest was the children's ward at St. Mungos. Once a week she would send some entertainment over to brighten their day. She would watch from the other side of the window while the children laughed at a clown and wondered when she would have to produce a child for Lucius. She suspected Draco would become extremely jealous, which didn't help.

Speaking of which, Draco entered the study, searching for a ledger. He too kept up some of the house accounts for his own business dealings.

"Mother." She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Draco."

"You've really got him twisted around that finger, you know that?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Bad enough my father, now the Dark Lord as well. You know he wants to send you on a mission?"

"A mission? I mean I know I equal you now, but I thought it was only for show! Certainly I'd never-"

"Oh? My dear father hasn't told you? You are a Death Eater like the rest of us!"

"I...don't know if I could help him for real" She thought back to her dead brother, her injured family. She knew she had abandoned them for good now, for their safety. She also noticed that the random Death Eater raids near her home had stopped. She figured that Lucius had protected them, along with the Dark Lord.

"You must, if you want our family to stay alive. Besides, it could be fun...you and I...issuing a killing curse"

He snaked around the room to her chair, rubbing her shoulders, whispering closer to her with each word. She hadn't been touched in a while, she suspected Lucius was giving her some much-needed space.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco halted as Snape darkened the doorway.

"Sev-"

"Leave us."

Draco backed out.

"Was he bothering you?"

"No more than usual."

It seemed the witch enchanted every man in the house. She looked lovely in the sun light, balancing her books.

"Was there truth to any of what he said, Sev? Is the Dark Lord going to make me a full Death Eater?"

"You will bear the mark, yes. I don't know further details. I've been...occupied with Miss Chang."

"Mrs. Snape." Ginny stared out the window. She was pleased for Severus and Cho, she knew Cho really did care for him. She was confident that he could show Cho the same side he had shown her.

"Yes. Well. I suspect Lucius will return soon." Severus turned on his heel, and headed to his chambers. It was relaxing getting away from the castle during the off-hours. Cho could not be available to him at all times as he had allowed her to keep her job at the silly shop. Of course, he did not have the Malfoy estate to manage, and thus she would grow bored if she had nothing to occupy her. He did wish to have an intellectual companion, and not just a sex toy. To that end, he had secretly been writing to various wizarding universities to arrange for some more education for her, should she want it.

Thoughts of his wife quickly turned to reality as she popped into the Manor's entry way. She had gotten off work early to come home and prepare a surprise for her husband. She headed to the kitchen and wandered the pantries, searching for ingredients. An hour later, she had the final touches prepared on a dinner fit for a king. There was a modest cook's table in the butler's pantry, just two chairs. It was perfect. She set it with a flickering candle in the middle, all the food served on the lavish china.

She ran upstairs to make herself presentable. Severus sat brooding over a firewhiskey, staring into the fire in his-their bedroom in their new larger chambers in the Manor. Lucius secretly loved having guests in the otherwise empty monstrosity of a house. He acknowledged her with a nod. He was still considering Ginny from earlier, wondering what he could have had. No matter. He looked up at his very own witch. She was picture perfect, a beautiful girl in her own right. She had not been corrupted the same way Ginny had...yet. He noticed she had changed from her pants and apron into a light dress.

"Severus - are you hungry?"

"Oh I'll just have the house elf send something up."

"Actually, I had something I wanted to show you - can you come with me?" She tugged his hand, and he couldn't resist following her. She lead him through all the corridors to the kitchen, a room he had never been inside before. He saw the humble little table and the intimate candle. He knew she had done this...for him? The old dungeon bat? He knew was still younger than Lucius, in his late thirties he still took very good care of himself. He doubted Ginny did things like this for Lucius. He smiled at his girl, how gentle she was, how much she seemed to care for him. Lucius will NEVER see Ginny look at him like Cho looks at ME.

In some sick way, he knew he had won for now.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, like you my dear."

She pulled out his chair, gave him a napkin, poured him some wine. They had a pleasant conversation until he became warm and slipped off his coat.

"That's your mark, isn't it."

He looked down at his forearm. She had seen it before of course, but never really studied it. He became uncomfortable, hiding his arm under the table. Suddenly, he felt not good enough for her. But SHE wasn't good enough for me! Not even decent enough to save herself for her husband, he snarled to himself, heavily under the influence of the drink he consumed.

"Do I scare you?"

"No."

"I should. I have killed because of this mark. I am on the same side that killed your parents. Your friends."

"Why are you saying those things, Severus?"

"I am a killer. I torture. I've raped."

"...Sev-"

"You are just another prize to me. In my game with Lucius. Not that it matters, as I'm sure you're shared your virtues with many others." He regretted the words immediately, but kept going.

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Certainly you do. You were a wanton strumpet when you lured me to bed...YOU are the reason she went back to HIM!"

"Severus, you're drunk. You don't mean those things."

"Don't I?"

"...You were my only one. I know you asked Ginny." She began collecting the dishes from the table, putting them in the sink. The house elves could tend to it.

He regarded the statement. Surely she hadn't given that to him on a whim? From the way she said it, it almost seemed like she had saved herself for him...she had planned it that way. The night came back to him again, he remembered the cries she let out, now realizing they hadn't been out of pleasure.

"I...me? Just like that?"

"...I knew I wanted you to before we were drunk."

"Oh." Suddenly, he felt another triumph. The small thing that had seemed so important - he knew why. He wanted to own her. He wanted to completely and fully possess her, unlike any other woman had been possessed before. And now he was certain he did. It didn't matter who he didn't have. She was completely his, and no one could change it.

She knew there was a real human underneath all the sourness. When the human did come out, he lured her to him. The small moments when he looked at her the way he used to look at Ginny, the rare smile. She felt her crush was turning into something more. She could only hope that he would realize what he had in her. For now, she knew better than to continue this fight.

"Yes..._Oh_. Now I will let you apologize for being a prat and take me upstairs."

Severus smirked at his wife. He saw more of her personality every day, and now admired her more than ever for ...talking back to him? Usually he punished insolence in the classroom. Maybe her particular brand of insolence wouldn't be so bad. He followed her out, discretely noting her dark hair flowing over the curves of her back and hips. He had to watch himself - at this rate, he wouldn't stand a chance at resisting her should she approach him tonight (which she certainly meant to do).

The door clicked closed to the bedroom, and Cho went to work. She used a new non-verbal spell she had been practicing to banish their clothing, and proceeded to tease the professor into oblivion. She waited until the moment before he would finish, and backed off, flicking her hair behind her.

"Damn you, witch!"

Cho chuckled, satisfied with the punishment she had levied against her jealous and proud husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I went back through and added rough dates (no years). Some have a special meaning, others don't...I think it will make things more clear. Also...I'm thinking of doing another LM/? fic, so if you have suggestions on the pairing those would be welcome.**

**I wanted to post something quickly, so this might be refactored a bit.  
**

**December 24**

Lucius pensively fingered the attack plans he held on the parchment in his hands. Mentally he went down the checklist of what he had to finish that morning - hand out the surprise Christmas bonuses to his staff as his investments had done particularly well that year, give Ginny her gifts as he was uncertain whether he would return to her the next day. He had been planning this since his winter ball. She had requested a day where he spent nothing on her. Technically, giving her something he already had didn't count as spending money he reasoned.

He finished his early breakfast and picked up the tray for Ginny. She was thankfully just stirring.

"Morning."

"Morning, love." He set down the tray on the edge of the bed.

"For me?"

Lucius simply nodded, putting the napkin on her lap and cutting her waffles. She devoured it all greedily, pleased with his choices.

"Ginny, I have something planned for you today. I hope you are not previously occupied?" She swore she saw the hint of a nervous blush. The imposing man who had just days before single-handedly bought out his largest competitor for a fraction of the worth of the firm because of a certain piece of blackmail he had acquired, was blushing at her and serving her breakfast. She giggled at him.

"What plans could I possibly have?"

"Excellent."

...

She met him downstairs, wearing tight jeans tucked into heeled boots and a wool trench coat. Still not able to break of his habit of wearing suits, he wore a black suit with a black shirt and no tie. He threw on his black wool coat and black leather gloves.

Grabbing for her hand, he disapparated with her.

They appeared in the middle of a bustling Paris street. He cast a warming charm on both of them to fight the bitter December cold. He produced the key to his old secret college flat. Used in prior days for various indiscretions, it would now be the backdrop for his money-free day with Ginny.

They walked up to the top floor of the elegant building and entered the small flat.

"Yours?"

"Yes, using something that's already mine doesn't count as spending money." He smirked.

She found him particularly adorable in this moment as he led her to a couch in the room. He dusted off the ...Muggle DVD covers? He smiled when he found the one he was looking for, one called The Count of Monte Cristo. He popped it in the player she was shocked he knew how to use. He left her to the film, walking to the tiny kitchen. He had already Accio'd the ingredients and began spelling them to cook themselves.

"Don't look so shocked."

"I just never realized you knew how to do these things yourself? Why all the house elves and servants?"

"Why not?" He had a point. He had everything, why do small things himself? she mused. The beginning credits rolled as he draped an arm around her, stroking her arm gently with his thumb. She stole glances at him. Even with his sleeves rolled up and his hair tied back he looked the picture of regal pureblood. She was becoming more attracted to him by the minute, especially given the delightful scents rising from the stove in the kitchen.

As the end credits rolled, he got up and put the finishing touches on dinner. He served her the muggle way, carefully dishing out his creations. Before she had the chance to pick up her fork, he was behind her, offering her a taste with his. She leaned forward, and lapped at the soup on the spoon. He visibly shuddered, probably not expecting the overtly sexual act from her. They ate in a comfortable silence, watching the sun slowly descend downwards. He led her out onto the balcony, overlooking the whole city. She immediately understood the appeal of this little apartment compared to his sprawling manor. She felt more at home here than she had ever felt at the manor, as she looked on, grasping for his body. In this moment, she felt everything was right. He had not pushed her, bought her, forced her to be with him today. He was himself, which was exactly what she wanted from him. He turned his gaze from the sunset to his wife. He examiner her for a moment, and deciding he could wait no longer, turned her towards him and kissed her.

For the first time in a long while, she returned it with more passion than him. They both felt the sensation of magic exchanging between their lips. He gently slipped his tongue in and intertwined it with hers. She felt the sparks of magic escalate until she literally felt the heat rise within her. This is what is must feel like to truly want it, she thought. He knew she was now feeling all the same feelings he had when he touched or looked at her. Perhaps now she understood his love and could perhaps return it.

As a last touch, he gradually lowered all of his mental shields, letting her in completely for the first time. She felt him urging her into his mind. She dropped her barriers from her necklace. As she entered his mind, she felt him entering hers, which she for once didn't mind at all. He began sweeping through her thoughts on Severus. He had seen her look at him the way she didn't look at him, he wanted to see those emotions and whether she felt the same ones now. He found the memory, of her with Severus for the night. He felt her feelings for him when he kissed her. To his surprise, she was pushing him towards her most recent memory of betrayal by Severus, and now to her memory of kissing Lucius. The rush he felt when she kissed Lucius in this new memory was exponentially stronger than the one she had felt when she kissed Severus. He smiled a genuine smile, feeling her prod around in his memories as well. She saw everything - how he felt when he took her each time, how he felt when he looked at her, how his love changed from material and lust to this new emotion he was experiencing now. He understood now what she had wanted from him all along, what she had said before - to feel.

"You...let me see everything. Why?"

"Because there is something I need to tell you. There is a raid tonight. The largest attack we have planned thus far. You and I are both planned to be a part of it, as well as Draco as my lieutenant."

She saw the shadow of worry grow over his face. "There's a very real possibility that..." he trailed off, suggesting the worst.

"You...you think you might not come back."

"I needed you to know so you could remember me how I would remember you."

"Can you tell me the plans? I...I want to come with you." He was afraid this would happen. The Dark Lord had specifically requested her and his son's involvement in the plans to prove their loyalty. He had fitted her into the scheme in his mind, crafting the necessary memories to prevent her role from physically happening if she refused. Draco had been all too eager to participate, of course.

"I want you safe."

"I don't want to be safe without you anymore." He sighed.

"You ...will need to study the plans then." He produced the scroll from his pocket, showing her the details of the attack on the squib and Order stronghold they had discovered. He knew many members would have been warned by Severus, but they still had to look surprised. He had already planned on how to botch the attack to minimize the bloodshed, but would still have to make a few significant kills. He did not believe in their cause, but he did not have the same appetite for bloodshed he used to. Ginny was given one target for a kill and one for an injury so she would have sufficient memories to show the Dark Lord.

"It's all I wanted for Christmas, a Death Eater raid."

"We knew they would not expect it, and at the same time many might be away from their headquarters." She was shocked they were still using Grimmauld Place, but she was content that she had time to warn her family to be clear of the house.

Lucius must have read her thoughts, "I've warned them already. I've actually invited them to another one of my manors for the holiday to enjoy. We will apparate there and check on them before we leave."

Ginny's heart swelled at his gesture. He truly did care about her, in his own little twisted way.

"I know the grim news does not make for much merriment, but would you perhaps like to accompany me somewhere else before we return to prepare?"

"I suppose." He grabbed her hand, and apparted them to a Parisian opera house. They landed with a clatter in the backstage lighting area. He began climbing a series of ladders and stairs to the light rigs. There was ample space for two on the bench as the opening act was coming on stage.

"Breaking in and viewing from the rafters does not count as money." She smirked up at him, as they enjoyed the first half of the Nutcracker on Christmas Eve.


End file.
